Chibi Prussia
by SpankingsForEveryone
Summary: What Prussia's child life might have been like. To me at least. Most of these characters are OCs because the only real people in the Hetalia universe are the countries.I think I will be skipping around in the time line but not too much ahead.
1. Introductions

We were walking through the city I lived in. We had just returned from a battle with one of the other countries. I was walking in front even though I'd prefer to be walking in the back. Specifically for the reason this battle took place… I'd lost my temper and wanted to show that I could win a battle against _anyone_. The perfect candidate would have been England but since he lives so far away… and I wanted to prove it sooner than later… I attacked Netherlands. Sure I could have attacked Austria, _again_ , but that was too much of an easy victory.

"Gilbert, you're going the wrong way, it's a left." I turned to see Blaz speaking. I turned left and headed for home. They didn't need to say anything. I could feel the disappointment coming from them. We had lost a less than twenty men but they were still disappointed in me. I didn't want to stand here and take it but the fact of the matter is that they are my men. I can't just flee from them. They follow me wherever I go.

We reached the castle that I call home and when we got inside, most of them dispersed, they were going to go see the medic because she was furious when we didn't come to see her after _every single_ battle! I mean, sometimes we just don't get hurt in combat! Doing so would use more money than it was worth. I would head there soon myself but Rainart was motioning me to follow him. I stood rooted to the spot as I decided whether or not I wanted to comply. I had no idea what he wanted but I suppose it is to scold me like some of the knights do. Though that seems to rarely happen. Only when I mess up big do they do anything about it.

I nodded and Rainart bowed as I came up to him. He turned and headed deeper into the castle before turning left. We went down to the empty prisoner cells room. We rarely took prisoners. He knelt down until we were on eye level. "Please look at me sir." I had turned my head away from him when he bent down. He was on his knees, his knees spread a bit so he could meet my eye contact. "Look _at_ me." I turned my head to look at him, making eye contact.

"What is it Rainart?" I spat. His calm expression turned into a sterner one. I felt bad the instant those words were out of my mouth. "Rainart-"

"I know you don't have to, but I really appreciate it when you do respect me, when you respect _us._ Your knights are lucky we got out as unscathed as we did. The only reason we did is because we never stop training. I wish you would space the battles out more. Instead there's one every week. I want you to take more consideration into the lives of your warriors."

"You don't think I care about your lives? Because you would be _wrong_! I _do_ care!" I said as my feet stomped in anger.

"Hey! Stop that! Please?" I crossed my arms across my chest while glaring at him. "I did not say that you did not care about our lives, I meant you need to _consider_ our lives more." I felt tears rising in my eyes at the thought that it seemed I didn't care about my knights. My warriors were awesome! I was AWESOME! If they think I don't care if I put them in danger, I'll go fight an army all by myself! Without telling them anything. I'll bring home something to _prove_ I put myself in danger for them. In fact I'll fight RUSSIA for them! Russia is the biggest country besides me that I know… I think. I felt a tear fall and gasped. I was crying! … My awesome tears. Rainart pulled me to him and gave me a hug. "Come on, don't cry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Gilbert. I was just trying to get my point across. Did it work? Do you understand?" I nodded against his chest and cuddled into his chest. Something I should probably say is that unlike the other kids I don't have parents… or a family. My family was the knights and the staff of my castle.

"You got your point across Rainart. I promise." I hiccuped from my awesome tears. He kissed my cheek before standing up, picking me up as he did. He walked out of the dungeons and towards the doctor. "I'm sorry Rainart." I said, looking up at him.

"You're forgiven Gilbert. I promise." He smiled at me. I smiled back before laying my chin on his shoulder since we had a long walk to go. The doctor was near the front of the castle and we had gone towards the back.

I'd almost fallen asleep from the motion when it stopped. I looked up and around to see the door to the doctors office. He set me on my feet and knocked on the door as he stood back up. The door opened and Leon's face appeared. He was glaring. I frowned. I didn't want another lecture. Rainart's hand landed on my shoulder.

"Sorry, I just needed to talk to him." I should probably apologize to God…for fighting Netherlands just because I lost my temper. "Come on, go inside. We're having our check up done now." He gently pushed on my upper back and I walked in and he followed. Leon had me get up on the table before he started checking me. He tested my reflexes before checking for any cuts, scrapes, bruises, or red spots. I had none. My knights kept getting in the way when they tried to attack me like that while I attacked my attacker.

"Gilbert, you're healthy and untouched. You may leave. I heard that Adalbert or Imre baked you some treats." Leon said as I got down. I beamed before running out the door and towards the kitchens. I waved hello to those that I passed, both servants and knights.

When I got to the kitchen, I ran in before slowing down to a walk because I didn't want to trip and get hurt, pissing off Leon, and I didn't want to trip someone up and ruin anything to do with the treats or dinner. I saw Adalbert walk up to me. He smiled and bowed.

"Good afternoon, sir. I'm happy to see you. Are you okay? How did the battle go?"

"Good afternoon to you too. I'm great and we won! We won so hard that the enemy won't come looking for us for a long time! You should have seen how they fled with their tails between their legs! … I think we scared them. I am awesome!" I jumped up and down. "Leon said that you had something for me."

"I do. I shall retrieve it for you." He turned around and walked away and quickly came back with flan. I smiled, I loved anything this man had cooked. Or most of it anyway. If there were any problems with the food, it was my taste. I liked wurst but the flavors I ate were… down graded from the others food who ate with me. Izaak told me it was because I was a kid. He said it was because my sense of taste was stronger than an adults. "I brought a fork and a spoon so that you have the choice of which one you want to use." I smiled at him. None of it matters, I'm still awesome! I stared at the gold silverware he presented to me.

"I choosssee… the spoon. It's shinier." He gave me the fork and the flan before smiling.

"May I request that you go to the table to eat it so that we can continue cooking your dinner?"

"I wanna watch my awesome meal get cooked." I looked up at him, meeting with direct eye contact. He looked at his second in command in cooking before he nodded at me.

"Yes sir. We have an hour left to finish cooking the meal. You may watch if you please." He then turned back and began working again. I sat down where I stood and began to eat my dessert… treat. I wonder if Reginald will mind me have a treat an hour before dinner? Maybe if I'm not hungry enough to eat dinner. He was a strong believer in no dessert or treats unless right after lunch and dinner. The only snack he allowed was healthy snacks, like apple slices. No kids should have to suffer from this injustice.

When I finished I stood up and walked around the kitchen, watching them cook. It really was interesting. There was a lot of fire and no witches being burned. I preferred fire not burning people to death with fire. They should get killed by the blade, that way it wasn't so cruel. Instant death was better than slow death for them and everyone, if you asked me. Though that might be because I prefer my sword to waving around fire like an idiot.

When dinner was ready I tried to get them to let me help set up the plates but they politely refused. So instead I left the kitchens and headed towards the horse stables and bumped into Koen when I went to turn for the corridor that led outside. I fell down and noticed that Koen was talking with Milo and Tihalt. When I came into view they stopped talking and looked down at me. I glared at them.

"Don't say a word! And don't look down at me!" I demanded. They looked away immediately and Koen turned around to face me.

"Sir, might I help you up?"

"Nnn… yes." He held out his hand and I took it, being pulled up to my feet again. "Thank you Koen. What were you talking about?" They shared looks before looking down at me.

"My wife and her children sir."

"Then why did you stop when I came in?" I didn't know what a wife was but I'm not interested in that question.

"Their thinking of adding in a new kid." My face went blank. That's horrible.

"They just go out and… buy kids?! Where do they sell kids?" They chuckled.

"That's why we were talking about it. We don't know." I nodded and moved on towards my destination. "Hey! Gilbert, isn't dinner going to be soon?" I turned back to him, nodding.

"Yeah. So? I'll be there. I just want to go for a ride on my horse."

"Then shouldn't you stay, eat, then go for a ride? The others are busy with work, but if you really want to go for a ride we could come with you instead. Aldabert is rather upset when you don't come. You are always his favourite guest of honour." I beamed, humming in delight at the compliment. I considered my options again. I always have options. It is one of the many things I like about being in charge of everything about my self declared country. One day everyone will fear me and my awesomeness! "Gilbert?"

"I will wait for dinner." I conceded. All three of them smiled. I stood listening to them talk and then a few minutes Varick came over. "Sir, dinner is ready to be presented if you are ready to come into the dining room."

"Then I'm ready! Go inform everyone else that wants to attend… preferably everyone." I marched towards the dining room with my arms going back in forth with ninety degree angle and my legs were straight as I marched.

When I reached the dining room I marched to my chair and was not surprised when Waren pulled my chair out and put a box down so that I could get on my chair… again being small sucks but since I was used to it for so long I don't care anymore. I'm awesome and that's all that matters! I climbed into my chair and he pushed the chair into the head of the table, where I always ate at. He took the box away to keep me looking professional. Milo, Tihalt, and Koen came in and sat down in their places and a few minutes later everyone who had staid was sitting at the table.

What Izaak and Arvinn called servers, I don't really get the difference between servants and servers, brought out the food in silver cloche domes and gold food cart. More of them came to ask us what we wanted to drink.

"Beer!" I declared. The others ordered and they left to get the drinks. When they came back they gave me my gold cup and the others got silver ones. When everything was set out, including the plates and silverware and food, they all stood up against the wall in case we needed them. I began to dig in and they followed after me.

I listened to them talk until I was half way through my meal before looking up at Burhardt. "Burhardt! I want to go out for a ride! In the carriage!" He looked up at me, clearly trying to decide if we should do it today or tomorrow. So to try to persuade him, I used the 'magic' word "Please?"

"It gets rather cold at night Gilbert. Colder than usual and it's only the ending towards winter."

"You are correct Burhardt, Spring is only five days away. The end of winter is the coldest." Varick replied.

"You know why? Because Winter's angry with the other seasons. When do people try to stay inside the most? Winter! Spring, great bring on the flowers. Summer, time to swim! Fall, leaf jumping! But winter? Please don't make me catch a cold." Izaak chuckled and I sighed.

"So tomorrow morning?"

"That's okay." Varick answered. "You won't get sick."

"I can't get sick! I'm too awesome!" I nodded my head, affirming what I said before going to finish my meal. "I want wurst to be the star of every dish tomorrow. For every meal! Kesesesese." I smiled. When they finished their meals we were brought DESSERTS!

I got half way through dessert before Izaak spoke up to me. "Hey, Gilbert! I was wondering if you would like to try a new sport that I learned last week! I bet it would be fun!" I looked up at him, intrigued.

"What sport is it?"

"Creag. You practice climbing trees. It can be played by one or two or more people. It's perfect since I'm taking you and only you. You need a break from all these people if I dare say so myself." I nodded at his statement.

"Whatever you say Izaak." The others stared at us, suspicious.


	2. Sneaking Off

I woke up in my huge bed when I heard the door open. I looked over to see Reginald coming in, closing the door behind him. I closed my eyes, trying to keep him at bay but all he did was sit on the edge of my bed.

"Good morning Gilbert. I know you're awake. I saw your eyes open." I groaned. I sat up and crawled over to his lap, sitting in it, looking up at him. He gave me a hug and started tickling me. I laughed, trying to get away from him.

"Stop it Regi." He did stop if only to scoop me in his arms and carry me to my luxurious bathroom. He stood me on my feet as he stirred my bath water. "How did you get the water in there without me waking up?" He smiled.

"When have I not managed to do so Gilbert?" I smirked until I realized what he wanted. He turned around and started removing my clothes. "I have laid out a new set of clothes for you on your stool." He picked me up under my arms before placing me in the tub.

"Might it be possible for me to skip my bath?" I asked as he already started bathing me. "Izaak promised to play with me today." He shook his head as he grabbed for a silver cup off a shelf in the tub. I quickly scrambled to get out but he kept me in place.

"Sir I'm sorry but I've already allowed a week since the last time we washed your hair." I frowned at him.

"One more day? I don't want to make Izaak wait too long."

"I'm sure Izaak won't mind waiting. Your hair seems to rather dry quickly." I looked down and shivered when water was dumped on my head. It's not that the water was cold, I just wasn't expecting it.

He finished bathing me, and washing my hair when he picked me up with a towel out of the tub. He began to dry me off before he left me to do it to go get my clothes from inside my room. He closed the door behind him and laid out my clothes on the short table. He bowed.

"Breakfast will be ready in an hour sir."

"Wurst centered right?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I shall go see to it that it is." I smiled.

"Thank you Regi." I dropped the towel to begin getting dressed and after that I headed for the door before I ran back and folded my clothes and placed them on the short table. That way I helped. Kind of. I headed down the stairs and waved at the people I passed on my way to the dining room.

By the time I got to my chair, I heard people coming in too. My chair had already been pulled out with my box next to it. I got on my chair and they took away the box and pushed the chair in. Sometimes it's creepy how long I've been small…

It was true, they had made breakfast wurst themed and my favourite plate was a plate of six weisswurst. I had milk for breakfast, breakfast was great. When I finished I got down and Reginald led me to the closest fireplace.

"So you can warm up before your outing and dry your hair. Don't forget your scheduled outing in the carriage as well. I will see to it that Izaak sits in there with you. Geoff will be happy to ride you around the city." He handed me some of my toys and smiled before he bowed and quickly made his exit to do as he said. I sat down with my toys and began to play with them, pretending they were at war… which reminds me of something else I will be having to do today. I wanted to prove to Rainart and all the others that I loved them and cared about if they did or did not get hurt. Our last battle we had only lost three men and twelve others were injured.

I looked up when I heard someone enter the room. "So I heard you and I were going to have an outing in your carriage. Around the city. You excited for what's to come today?" He asked, sitting close to me. I nodded as the soldier who was playing me killed another of the enemies. He smiled and picked up one of the dead men. He studied it before joining me in my play.

"I am excited. I'd forgotten about the outing. All I could think of was your outing with me, the one we're alone on. Are you really okay with waiting so long? I know we won't be going down every street but I know we're going to go down the major roads. There seems to be a lot of those. I don't even think I'll be able to sit through it but I wanted to do it and I still do but I have more things to do than just go outside with you."

"I don't know if your complimenting me or complaining."

"Neither. I'm just stating." I replied as I changed the play around. My men were now the enemy and he was the good guy. Then I noticed his man was playing medic instead of warrior. So I decided to join his play instead.

We'd finished healing everyone and were now having men march in the army when I heard Reginald call out. "Sir, Geoff and your carriage are waiting for you." I looked up and nodded.

"Thank you Regi." I helped Izaak to his feet before tagging him. "You're it! Last one to the carriage has to open the door!" I turned and ran, looking behind to see him chasing me. I looked in front of me to keep running.

"No running in the castle!" Reginald called. I ignored him. I heard him laugh. I got to the front door and Fonzell opened the door for me ("No running in the castle Gilbert!"). I smiled and kept running before I ran to the carriage and tagged it.

"I win!" I shouted, and I looked back to see Izaak pretending to catch his breath… or really doing it. I don't know. He's rather young so he shouldn't be having any troubles with running.

"You win, Gilbert. I'll open the door." He opened the door and bowed me inside. I climbed in and sat next to the window. I saw Varick pull up to the carriage on his own horse, along with Garren, Jarvis, and Zelig on their own horses came after him. I poked my head out the window.

"Hi!" I chuckled and they said hello to me. There was a curtain that usually hangs inside in front of the window but I usually keep it pulled because I liked being able to look outside. I put my head back in the carriage as we started moving.

I watched the scenery pass by and the people who lived there. I poked my head out again when we were passing other kids who were playing together outside, with a man who was watching. He smiled at me before calling to the kids.

"Varinius, look!" He pointed at me. The kid turned and looked at me, smiled and bowed.

"Thanks Vati!" He said before running off to play with his friends again. The man waved at me and they were out of sight now. I pulled my head back into the carriage and stared at the floor. Izaak looked at me.

"Something wrong sir?" I looked at him, frowning.

"How come I don't have a Vati?" He coughed, his expression turning soft. From time to time I would ask this question and everyone either went silent or said that everything was fine. I never really got a straight answer as to why I am the only kid with no actual parents. He picked me up and sat me in his lap. I looked up at him. "Everyone else has a Vati, I bet even you have one."

"It's okay Gilbert. Everything's going to be okay. I think we take really good care of you, you're one of the lucky ones. You have many vatis while everyone else has one."

"But it would be weird if I just started calling all of you Vati. What does a Vati do anyway?"

"Everything we do for you really. Feed, bathe, play, protect, water, and even discipline." I narrowed my eyes.

"I don't need discipline!" He chuckled.

"That's what every kid says." I smiled up at him after I ran through what he said a Vati does.

"Did you say water? You don't water kids. Kesesesese." I chuckled. He beamed and set me back on my own seat.

"Not to mention, as your vatis, we allow you do to so much more. Like go to war when your still a kid!" My laughter was renewed when he said that. "Most of us aren't even as strict as other vatis would be!" I found I couldn't stop laughing as he went on and on. "We allow you to hold sharp things when you could get hurt from them. Like your sword!"

"Swords aren't dangerous!" I defended.

"Really? Then why do people get bloody when their touched with the blade?" I started chuckling myself.

"Because their allergic!" He burst out laughter and we sat there, laughing. Eventually I put my head out the window again to see what else I could see. If Gilbird were here I think he'd be laughing too. If only he'd not wanted to try what the other birds did. They went south for the winter. Thankfully winter was almost over.

Eventually the ride was over and we were back at the castle. "Hey, go get your horse." Izaak said. I nodded and went to retrieve my sword where I'd hid it last night. I ran for the stables. Manfred had already gotten my horse and Izaak's horse ready to be ridden. He was petting my horse when I came in.

"Sir, are you sure you don't need an escort? I would be all too happy to come with you."

"Not necessary. If you want to go for a ride though, I won't stop you. It's supposed to be me and Izaak out today." I said, walking over to my horse and petting him. My horse was a stallion instead of a pony because I needed to be in the front of the battle line at all times. I used the reins to tell my horse what I wanted. Manfred picked me up and set me on my horse and handed me my riding crop. "Thank you."

"Maybe you and I could go out for a ride?"

"Tomorrow." I answered as Izaak finally came over. I steered my horse around and toward the door. "We're leaving now Izaak." I said. He quickly got on his own horse and he trotted after me. When we reached the gate to the palace, Izaak spoke.

"Permission to lead the expedition?" I nodded.

"You are the one showing me the new sport Creag." He got his horse into a canter and started to take the lead. My horse took the cue to follow his. I watched the direction he was going, paying attention to my surroundings, as he led me to the outer palace and finally to the exit of the city we lived in. He looked at me.

"Ready?" I nodded. His pace changed from a canter to a full powered gallop. "We're going to go find something easy for you to climb first and then I'll make it harder and harder until you can actually climb a cliff." I rose a brow.

"Cliff?" He nodded.

"Yes. Creag is the sport of climbing cliffs." I smirked.

"You lied last night didn't you?"

"I had to otherwise they wouldn't have let me do this." He replied.

"God looks down on lying. Remember to apologize to him for lying." He laughed but nodded.

"Yes sir." Eventually he stopped his horse and got off. I stopped mine next to his and he set me on my feet. I hadn't need of my riding crop after all. I looked around to see a puny tree. He was walking towards it. I ran to catch up to him. "Climb this tree first." I scoffed at him.

"Too easy." I jumped up and grabbed onto one of the branches to start climbing. He shook his head.

"No jumping. Just hands and feet." I frowned and he set me back on my feet. I walked up to the tree, looked at him, then grabbed the tree and started my ascent into the tree. "That's great Gilbert." I smiled.

"Thanks." I climbed higher until I didn't trust the small tree.

"Ready for a bigger one?" I nodded and he plucked me from the tree and set me on my horse again. He got on his and turned his horse and I followed him until we reached a bigger tree. He got off and picked me up from my horse and set me down. "This one I can climb, if only a little. I've been practicing climbing trees since I was… well… your size. I don't really know if it was since your age. I don't know how old you are." I followed him to the tree.

"I don't know off the top of my head but I know that if I go home and look at my diaries I can tell you." I replied. He grabbed the tree, wrapping his other arm and his legs around it.

"Watch me carefully." He said. I watched carefully. He started scooting himself up, and then pulled himself to the first branch. He got his elbows on the branch before swinging his legs over and he was sitting on the branch. Then he stood and turned and repeated his earlier steps, wrapped his limbs around the tree and reached for higher and higher branches until I suppose he no longer trusted the limbs of the tree either. "Try it!" He called down to me. I notice that he had kept his body close to the tree all the while climbing the tree. I walked forward.

I grabbed the tree, wrapping my limbs around it and started up as he showed me. It was hard at first because the tree's trunk was so thick but I reached the first branch easy enough. As I got higher, climbing got easier. I found myself right under Izaak. He smiled. I tried to climb higher than him but he shook his head.

"I'm going to get down and I want you to watch. I'm going to take you to the cliff now. Get somewhere where you're safe but not too close to where I will be climbing." I nodded and scooted along the branch until it looked thin. I looked back to see him already climbing down. "Can you get back to the trunk?" He called. I nodded and started back, cautious though because I was going backwards.

When I was on the ground, he placed me back on my horse. He got on his own and started off. I followed him and he led me to a cliff. He smiled back at me before tying his horse to a close tree. He turned to the cliff and grabbed hold.

"I don't expect you to be able to do this yet. So I want you to watch me. When you're older you'll be able to make the full climb. Like I've said. I've been at this for a long time." With that he started up. I watched, amazed. He was climbing a _cliff!_ How was he doing that? I watched him get all the way to the top and he looked down at me when he'd pulled himself up to the top. He called down something and his head disappeared.

'This was as good a time as any to leave.' The thought came to me before I could actually decide if I should or not. I turned my horse around and quickly galloped away, even though part of me felt guilty for doing this.

However that feeling was soon gone when I got to a place I could actually challenge Russia. I took out my sword and charged down the hill toward one of his forts. I gave my best battle cry as I charged down on my horse, sword to the sky.

They poked their heads out and looked at me before pulling their head back in and men came out, dressed for battle the next minute. I got off my horse and charged them, even though I had felt pain shoot up my legs, not hurtful but possibly jarring. I reached them and started swinging my sword as battle between us broke loose.

After a while a thought occurred to me. 'You do realize that it is only you, a small child, versus possibly thirty, grown men, others?' I ignored that and continued hacking until they stopped and stared at the top of the ridge I had came down from. When I realized they weren't going to move, I turned around and stared in horror. The whole ridge was covered with more men. There were too many to count. I gaped in horror when they charged down the ridge like I did. I'm outnumbered! I turned around and started swinging my sword, wanting to hurry this battle along. All they did was parry my strikes. I lose. How do I get out? When I felt the ground shaking I turned around again, to face my fate like a man.

I realized I had nothing to fear when I recognized the one at the head of the charge. It was Bamard. It was _my_ men! I grinned, turned around, and started attacking with new courage. Now they were outnumbered. Still they parried my attacks but some of them were on edge. When I knew they were close I shouted.

"Attack!" However I gasped when I was picked up from behind. My sword was forced back in it's sheath and then taken from me and handed over to someone else. I expected to come face to face with a Russian warrior but instead it was Edmund. Warenhari was holding my sword. Wilfredo got them to bring him my horse and they turned their horses around and galloped back up the ridge. "What are you _doing_?! You _cowards_! Go back and _fight_! We had them _outnumbered_! I was _winning_!" Edmund tucked me under his arm. I struggled but it did no good.

"They were humouring you sir." Edmund replied.

"That was a _battle_! I demand we go _back_!" I ordered, struggling to get free. "Or at the very _least_ put me _down!_ " I was ignored as we headed back to the castle.

When we finally got there I was not put on my feet but I did see Izaak come running out to us. "Gilbert! You're safe! Thank God!" He grabbed me, hugging me tightly. I pushed at his chest. His grip slightly tightened to keep me from falling.

"I was in the middle of a battle!" I complained. "Take me back! _Please!_ "

"No such thing will be done Gilbert." Hadumar said. He took me, or should I say snatch?, from Izaak and carried me inside. The others came in and Izaak was staring worriedly at Reginald and Varick, scratching the back of his head and trying to make a quick get away from them. I saw no more as Hadumar turned the corner. I looked up at him.

"Put me down." I requested. He didn't even answer me. "Izaak needs me Hadumar." I said, struggling. He just tightened his grip. I was beginning to worry for myself. There was only a few situations I knew of that they'd be acting like this for… "Please?" I begged. He put his hand behind my head and held me closer to him.

"I'm sorry Gilbert. I can't do that." He carried me to my room and closed the door behind him. He carried me to the corner and set me down, facing it. "I would like you to stay here for a bit. I need to go speak with the others."

"Can I go sit on my bed?"

"No. Stay here." He turned around and left. I waited a minute before turning around and walking to my stool, sat down, and started kicking my feet back and forth after another minute. Eventually the door opened again and six of my men came in. Reginald, Varick, Hadumar, Burhardt, Garren, and Madelhari. Hadumar didn't mind that I left the corner, I knew because he moved on to a different subject.

"Sir, how did you come to the conclusion that going into battle on your own would be a good idea?" He asked, a hard tone to his voice. I knew exactly what they were planning. I wouldn't fight them on it, I'm used to it by now. I wouldn't be a bengel.

"Rainart said..." I tried to recall exactly what he said but I couldn't. He'd said a lot. "that I have to take more caution when choosing battles to place you in. I do take caution! I thought that if I went into battle on my own that I could prove to all of you that I love and care for your happiness and health." They exchanged looks.

"Gilbert, we know how much you love us and we want you to remember how much we love you. We don't want to watch you get hurt. Which reminds me that we should take you to see Leon. You said he wasn't harmed Hadumar?" Reginald said.

"Yeah, Reginald. I saw what the Russians were doing. Russia was just humouring the Duchy of Prussia." That was what some of the citizens called my… whatever it is. It was also my formal name, I'd learned that from some weird dream I'd had about a man who was tall with blonde hair. That was all I remembered about it, it had been quite a long time, I had been smaller than I am now, and I never really got to look in his eyes. All I got was love, which was nice. He held me and told me that I was loved once. I've never seen him in my dreams since. Though I do think that Prussia has always been part of my formal name.

"I'm sure Rainart didn't mean to imply that you had to prove it Gilbert. He was just scolding you about how you recklessly ran into battle. Being reckless can bring some form of downfall." Madelhari said. I rolled my eyes and they quickly changed from that topic.

"Please mind your temper Gilbert." Garren said. I could tell just by his face that he didn't want to be part of the group who'd come to scold me. However only one would actually punish me. I nodded my head and actually did try to keep my temper in check. My temper only came out when challenged, fighting, or being questioned about my reasoning about the battle or challege.

"What I want to know is what happened to get Izaak's eye off you." When I didn't answer Burhardt continued. "Well Gilbert?" I thought about if I should or shouldn't answer. I chose not to because there had been a reason that Izaak lied about what he was taking me out of the castle for. I can't just give Izaak to the blade!

'Well I can't lie to them either!' shouted a voice in my head.

'Well if you can't lie and if you can't tell the truth, what do you plan on doing?"

'A white lie might come in handy? And white lies aren't really lies.'

'HA! White lies are called white _lies_ for a reason!'

'What about a cover story?'

'A different way of saying lie. Hurry, what are you planning?'

'If there's anything I hate about speech, it's lying.'

'… Silence is key!'

'Brilliant! Then you're still getting training. Interrogation training!'

'You act as if I'm ever going to get caught.' I looked up at them and shook my head.

"I'm not telling." Varick and Reginald gave me a hard look. I glared at them. "You can't make me!"

"You know what happens next Gilbert." Varick said. They wanted me to choose who gets to discipline me. I hate this part, I always did. I shook my head.

"No!" 'I thought I decided I wasn't going to be a brat about this.' I looked up at them. I need to apologize.

"Then I guess that means we'll have to choose for you." Burhardt said. "Go back to the corner. We' he motioned my men 'need to talk." I turned around and headed for the corner like he said. I sat down and waited for their verdict. As for me, I hope it's Garren. The others… I don't know. I just don't want them to be chosen.

"Gilbert! We've chosen." Reginald called. "Come here." I turned and walked over to them, looking at the floor, refusing to meet either of their gazes. "Burhardt will be responsible for your punishment." I frowned. That's one of the main ones I hoped would not be chosen. "We'll leave you two alone. Lunch will be in an hour. Remember that Burhardt." They all left and Burhardt walked over to my desk. I felt my feet freeze in place.

"Gilbert, come here please." I looked up at him. I was _so_ tempted to beg him for forgiveness, beg for this not to happen but I didn't see the point in it. I looked down again and made my way over to him. "You know we love you right?" He asked, placing me in his lap. I nodded, not looking up. He put a finger under my chin and raised my head so we were looking at each other. "You do know that?"

"Yes Burhardt." I replied, feeling tears form in my eyes. "I just wanted to prove I love you guys too."

"We know." He pulled me into a hug. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. A minute later, he loosened his grip. "Are you ready?" I nodded.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." He picked me up and laid me across his lap instead of sitting on it. I paid deep attention to the colours of the desk, floor, and chair as he raised my cape and laid it across my back. I pulled it over my head instead. I heard him stifle a laugh and I smiled until I felt him deliver the first smack. I yelped and gripped my cape tighter.

He delivered smack after smack after smack. I started crying somewhere between them and when he'd finished he'd had me sobbing after he reined his strikes at my thighs. I was picked up and held to his chest. I gripped his shirt and continued sobbing.

"I won't punish you if you don't answer but we still would like to know what happened out there with Izaak." I shook my head. I don't care if I was weary from the attack, I still wouldn't give away my friend, his position, or mine for that matter.

"Uh uh. I won't talk." I felt him begin rubbing circles on my back and tried to calm my breathing, closing my eyes.

After a while I felt myself being gently shaken. I opened my eyes to see I'd been put in bed. "Lunch is soon sir." It's back to sir. That means my punishment is over. I looked up to see Reginald. I rolled over and raised my arms. He picked me up and began carrying me to the dining room. "I'm sorry we had to do that sir. But you could have gotten hurt. If you had, I don't know what we would have done." I smirked.

"Everyone says that all the time. I'm awesome. I can't get hurt. Remember? I'm not like everyone else." He kissed my cheek and from that I could tell he was smiling.

"Promise me you won't ever sneak off again."

"I promise no sneaking off again today." I whispered.

"Thank you."

I was dressed for bed and was crawling to the headboard as Reginald pulled the chair to the side of the bed. I crawled in under the covers before turning around and coming out to lie my head on the giant pillows. They were very fluffy. I could feel my eyes beginning to droop but I could stay awake long enough for my bedtime story. I say that but actually every night I go to sleep after hearing a past battle I won. I always tended to win my battles.

Reginald placed the chair beside the bed and looked at me. "Ready for your bedtime story Gilbert?" I smirked, nodding. "Which one shall it be tonight?" I thought about it before answering.

"I wanna hear about my first battle with Austria. I remember I almost didn't win! That was the hardest battle I've ever faced. Though after fighting him again and again I got better and better. Soon I was winning every fight with Austria. Well most of them anyway. One day the world will be mine! All will belong to Prussia! … What is a 'duchy'?"

"A duchy is ruled by a duch or duchess."

"I'm not ordered around by either of those though."

"Maybe they don't know about you? I'm sure that's what it is. Any adult would love to know a child like yourself. Now-" He leaned over and kissed my forehead. I chuckled, playfully batting at him. "-why don't you close your eyes and try to envision the battle? Pride comes before a fall." I smirked.

"I know that Regi. The bible says so!" I closed my eyes however and listened to him retell the story of my first battle with Austria. Afterwards, I felt him brush my hair out of my face before I fell into deep sleep.


	3. Pope and Knights Templar

I ran into the church with Gilbird flying behind me. Gilbird took that moment to sit on my head but I was more concerned about if _he_ would be here or not. My stuffy bird Cocoa was waving in my hand as I ran.

"Hey! Gofried, are you here?" I called. I was delighted when I saw a door open and he came out of it. I grinned. "I'm so glad you're here! I was so fucking worried you wouldn't be and I'd have to wait a while!" He gave me a stern look.

"I know you and your men use such vulgar words but I would prefer if you did not use them in the house of God." I blushed.

"Sorry Gofried. I forget. Hey!" I said as I got to his side. I hugged him, smiling up at him. Some people would call him my boss but I knew he was just my friend. He was my Pope, why wouldn't he be my friend? He was the national Pope so it would have made sense if he were gone. He picked me up, giving me a hug. He didn't bend over though because I said it wasn't proper for a man of God to do so. God is always standing tall and if you are to represent him on the human plane...

"How have you been? I was also hoping you would come by today. I have heard something that will please you." He hugged me before putting me back on my feet.

"What is it?" I asked but he'd noticed Cocoa. "This is my birdie Cocoa! He's brown like cocoa and his beak and feet are light brown and he has blue eyes. But I had gotten flour on him. I was worried he would be ruined. I was fucking terrified! I didn't want what happened last time to happen again."

"Prussia! Please. What happened last time?" His eyes fell on Cocoa. I handed Cocoa to him.

"Feel him! He's so silky! Last time his fur got matted and I couldn't stop crying so they just got me a new one. I apologise for crying about a matted birdie." He put his hand on my head, ruffling my hair. I smiled.

"There is no need to apologise. You are still young." I narrowed my eyes. "He is very fluffy." He had felt Cocoa's body, feet, and beak. When he handed him back Gofried noticed my expression. I quickly smiled at him. "What is wrong Prussia?"

"I may look young, I may look like a child, but I am older! Way older! I promise! I think. I hate being treated like a kid."

"Every kid grows with time. God has not yet decided it is time for you to do so. I think He has special plans for you. Be happy and enjoy this youthful time. You will miss it when you do indeed get older. All adults tend to at some point in their lives."

"How come I can declare war on people but I am treated as a child off the battlefield?"

"How many times are you really treated as such?"

"... rarely."

"Then I do not see why you are complaining. You are wasting time complaining when there are more things to do." I nodded.

"You're right Gofried."

"Are you ready to hear what I have to say?" I jumped up, happy.

"Yes! What mission does the Awesome Me have today? Do I have to defeat Austria again? Attack Hungary? Defeat the outlanders? Kill demons?"

"Actually this job is to defend the people who want to come to God but are being oppressed by their own people. Knights Templar is at the ready to help you with this mission."

"I will kill their oppressors! Make them beg for mercy! God will see to it that they rue the day they challenged Him!" I declared, smiling.

"No, you are to protect them from their oppressors until they get to safety. This is the first job like this so I can understand your confusion."

"So where does my sword come in?"

"Your sword comes in when they try to attack your clients."

"What is a client?"

"One who wants to buy your services, just like I am sure Austria wishes he could do."

"Austria wishes he could buy safety from me?"

"Do you accept or not?"

"No! That job sucks!" He grabbed me, I looked up surprised.

"I asked you to stop using such vulgar language. Two swats with the cane it is, since you cannot control that tongue of yours." He led me back to his office, despite my best efforts after hearing mention of 'cane' and 'swat'.

I was placed on the desk, in a lying position. I gulped. "Gofried! I'm sorry! Please don't!"

I am sorry Prussia but I must. You have disobeyed God and you have disobeyed me." I felt the first swat land and I quickly started crying as the second one landed. It hurt! He picked me up and held me to him. "I am sorry Prussia. That had to be done. Perhaps next time you will do as you are told." I nodded. Never disobey Pope Gofried or God. He handed me Cocoa and I smiled, cuddling my birdie. Gilbird had tweeted furiously at Gofried and pecked at him and was now sitting on my head. He was pecking at me affectionately.

I noticed we were moving when my crying stopped. "Gofried?"

"It is time for your Holy Bath. It will clear you and your lands of demons and Satan." I nodded. I always had one of those every first day of the month and I liked it, it did indeed make me feel pure afterwards.

"I accept the mission." He smiled.

"I am glad to hear you have reconsidered." He sat me on the ground before sitting on the ground, he had a hard time not bending but he did do it. He began to fill the bathtub with water and when there was a lot of it, he stood up and started praying. I staid seated on the floor as I watched.

"Good luck with this." Gilbird tweeted. I smiled at him.

"This is going to be great. It always is. All Popes have done this. It is a tradition going back generation upon generation. I can remember the first time I had a Holy Bath. It tickled." I smiled at Gilbird, reaching out to pet him. When I did, Gilbird fell out of the air and landed in my lap. "Gilbird?" He tweeted. I continued to pet him.

"This is nice."

"Shoo!" I looked up and Gilbird tweeted angrily before landing on the cabinet. Gofried stood me up and pulled my robe off and undressed me before setting me in the water where he proceeded to bathe me. He even washed my hair. "You see these fallen hairs? They have been tainted by Satan and God is washing you clean of sin and demons."

"Kesesesesese kesese." I chuckled as Gofried continued bathing me. When every part of me had been cleaned and the soap out, he stood up to get towels. He pulled the plug and then grabbed me with a towel and pulled me out of the tub. He began drying me off as he began to pray again.

When he was finished, and I had secretly started getting cold, he began to dress me again. When he was finished with that, he smiled at me. "How has your Bath been?"

"Great. I feel clean."

"Good. I am pleased and I am sure God is too. Now you should pray before you run off and play again."

"Speaking of playing, you wanna play with me?"

"I fear that I cannot play with you. I need to affirm your decision with Knights Templar and I need to do my duty as a Pope and hold vigil for the new year. Maybe a week from now I can play with you, if you still want to."

"Surely it wouldn't hurt if you skipped for a few hours?"

"I cannot, do not even offer such an unholy thing. I have to do the paperwork as well. My week is full and I apologise."

"Gofried! That's not fair! Play with me!"

"What if I give you scriptures to finish for a game?" I sighed. Adults are stupid.

"Never mind, I will leave you to your work." I replied, turning around and heading out. I grabbed Cocoa on my way out. Gilbird tweeted, settling himself on my head. "What now Gilbird?" I asked as I left the building and was met with adults walking this way and that and some men on horses also going this way and that. The streets were filled with people.

"Let's go play hide and see how long it takes for people to miss you. That game always makes you feel good when you lose."

"Kesese. Gilbird!" I ran to the exit of the city. Time to play! I had to come up with an excuse why I was on my own when someone asked but other than that I made it out safely. I ran toward the forest to find a tree to hide in. Like a hole in the tree, not up in the tree.

...

That game had been lost and Gilbird had been honest, that game made me feel good when I lose. I was supposed to meet Knights Templar here and we would kill the oppressors- I mean protect the oppressed.

I saw a small boy appear, men following him. I stepped forward and my men followed me. The boy smiled. "I am Knights Templar." The boy had black hair, yellow eyes, and white skin. I saw him hold out his hand. "You are the great Prussia. I heard about you. You don't really lose any battles, do you. I think that's amazing and I am happy to meet you."

"I am Prussia. I am AWESOME! You're right, I never lose battles! You should see Austria!"

"I hope you can help me with this mission. Either way, with God and you on my side, I know they can be saved."

"I will kill their oppressors! Send them to hell where they belong! How dare they oppress the people of God!"

"They don't know any better. You shouldn't just kill them."

"You don't know what you're talking about. Where are they?"

"Follow us." So I followed him to the people and I got on my horse, and he got on his, and we began the long trek to get them to safety.

...

"It was fun defending them with you. After experiencing you for myself, I truly can say you are-"

"AWESOME!"

"Would you like to be friends with me?" I looked at him.

"I guess we can be friends. Learn to weild a sword and you will be a great friend."

"I will do my best but you must also remember that violence doesn't always have to be the answer."

"Yeah whatever Knights Templar."


	4. Siegfried

"Hungary's a loser! Hungary's a loser!" I chanted at Hungary.

"Hungary is a loser?" Knights Templar asked, poking his head up. I smiled.

"Hungary is a loser!" I replied, shouting as loud as I could.

"You bastards!" Hungary yelled. I couldn't help but laugh at him. He ran at us and I ran away from both of them and Knights Templar followed my lead. He ran from us, meaning Hungary could only chase one of us. He chased me.

Now would probably be the best time to tell you. I had grown some. I was now Teutonic Knights! My name was still Prussia though. My human name is Gilbert Beilschmidt. My men from before had kids now. I say kids but they were old enough to start taking their parents places or jobs. My men were getting old. Too old to play with me anymore… that made me sad but I guess you have to move on? The new men were always willing to play with me. However they also seemed to coddle me too much.

That's enough about my men. Before I get back to what's going on, I would like to explain the situation. Some time ago, I had gone on a mission with Knights Templar and we had defended people of God from oppression. I had got to use my sword! That was all I had cared about. Now I tend to help others and Knights Templar would help others and me too! As such we became great friends. Even though he also seems to fond over me more than a friend should. So we were _best friends_. We would play any game we could come up with.

I noticed that Hungary wasn't chasing me anymore and Knights Templar was trying to catch up. Before I could stop, I slipped and slid down a slope and onto a frozen lake. Knights Templar came running and as he noticed what was before him, he tried running back wards but all he did was fall backwards as he was slid onto the ice and he bumped me. I went sliding even further on the ice and was shot back to the middle when I reached the other side. I scooted over to Liron. He smiled.

"How do we plan to get off the ice?"

"We don't." I threw myself at him and he fell over, sliding all over the place. He hit me and I started moving too. Every now and then we would hit each other and we would go a little faster until finally we stopped next to each other and our heads bumped sides. I smiled.

"Hey! What are you guys doing?" I looked up to see Knights Hospitaller. We had met him on our other travels and we had become great friends. They were my best friends.

"Playing a game!"

"What game is it?"

"I declare it Bump And Slide. Want to play with us?" They nodded. "All you have to do is run down here and bump into us and we can start." He smiled.

"Sounds easy enough." He took a step back before running down the hill. When he stepped on the ice was when he panicked. He tried to stay up but he slipped and fell, beginning to spin wildly. He hit us and we went out of control on the ice. It took longer to stop this time because there were three people this time. When he got hit everything went crazy.

"Hey! I found him!" I looked up to see Izaak. Now would also be a good time to be honest. I have become very skilled in the art of sneaking away from the city, or palace, that I live in. I think of it more as a game for practice in real life. If I get caught, I won't get killed. The fact that I wear white helps to camouflage me from others. I watched as Izaak, Reginald, Varick, and one of the kids came down the slope. Unlike us, they didn't slip or fall. Instead they walked to the edge of the ice.

"Did you sneak out again Gilbert?" Liron asked. I nodded.

"Gilbert you have a meeting with Gofried in less than an hour."

"Pretend you're dead. They'll leave." Hospitellar whispered. I smirked before just lying there, not moving.

"Gilbert!" Varick called. "This isn't funny." I heard one of them step onto the ice. I clenched my eyes closed. I was picked up by the new man.

"Are you okay sir? Are you cold?"

"I'm fine." I said as I was carried off the ice. The other two grabbed hold as he walked. They let go when they were safely on the snow.

"Bye!"

"I'll see you later!" Liron said, waving. "I gotta go home now." And I am being forced to go home. I grumbled to myself. I smiled at Knights Templar.

"Bye!" I waved. When they were gone and my men were on the move, I struggled. "Put me down now. I can walk."

"Are you sure Gilbert? We're almost there." He pointed at their horses. I continued to struggle. He set me down. I quickly made my way to the horses and they slightly adjusted their pace to keep up. When we got there I was placed on Izaak's horse because they'd not brought mine.

They started their way to the palace again. "Gilbert, can you _please_ just tell us when you're leaving? I don't want to have to worry about you when we can't find you." Izaak said.

"You're still young and you're still small. No child your size is ever let out without supervision let alone out of the palace." Varick added.

"You could get hurt, you could get conquered, you could get kidnapped, you could get lost, there is too much that could happen to you! Please don't do this again." Reginald said.

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard this a _million_ times."

"And you _never_ listen." Reginald said, anger in his voice.

"Yet you reiterate _every_ time." I replied, crossing my arms. They all seemed to sigh. I won. I smirked. We made it to the city before they quickened their pace further. We made it to the castle and I was given a quick bath by Reginald and then I was dressed again in the same outfit but a different set. I was carried to the stable and placed on my Shetland Pony. I was pleased. They got on their horses. We were headed towards the meeting place.

…

I was running through the town with Hospitaller and Templar. We were laughing as we knocked things over and tried not to get trampled on. People would yell at us but we would just run off. This had all been my idea.

Templar was the one apologizing for everything and trying to right it when we did knock something over. Hospitaller would be the one shoving people out of the way and running before he could get caught. I was the one knocking things over… and every now and then snatching some of them.

We'd already taken apples, bananas, and grapes. We'd eaten the food and kept running. We weren't really just doing this. I had actually dared them to go find a child store. I don't know where it is. The first one to spot a child store would be given twenty five pieces of silver.

"Hey is that one?!" Hospitaller asked, pointing. I looked, halting my running. They ran toward it.

"Let's go check it out!" Templar called. I smirked and ran after them. It was not a child store. It was a place where you go to buy toys, not children. I calmly walked up to the man who was clearly in charge of the place.

"Sir, where do adults buy children?" I asked. He looked at me.

"What do you want kid?" He almost growled at me. I smirked.

"You can't talk to me that way! I'm the Awesome Prussia! I am Teutonic Knights!" He sneered at me.

"Get out of my store and go find your daddy kid." I glared at him.

"Talk to me like that one more time and I swear!" I threatened.

"Hey! Gilbert!" Hospitaller called. "Come look what I found!" I gave my best sneer at the man before smiling and running off to my friends.

"What is it?"

"It's a kid!" I looked, surprised. Sure enough it was a kid. I smiled.

"Do you want a family?"

"We could totally raise a kid!" Templar said, smiling. "I'll teach him to sing!"

"I'll teach him to fight!" I said, smiling.

"I'll teach him about God." Hospitaller said, smiling too. The kid stared at us like we were crazy.

"We'll give you twenty five pieces of silver." I replied. He grinned.

"Let me just go tell my dad." He turned around. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Hey! Get away from my son!" called an adult. I let go and we ran out of the store, the store owner swinging a broom at us. "And stay out! You rotten kids!" I glared at him. Templar dragged me away.

"Clearly that wasn't a kid store. Let's keep our search up." I smiled.

"Yeah!" So we started all over again. Until we got thirsty. "Where's the river?" I complained. "I'm thirsty!"

"And hungry." Hospitaller said, frowning as his stomach growled.

"Well I have three pieces of gold." Templar said. "Let's go look for a place to eat!" I grinned.

"Sounds _awesome!_ " I cried, and started looking around for a good place to go to. This would be my very first lunch without my men and out of the castle. I found a place to eat that had lots of beer and wurst.

We went in and tried to order but they wouldn't see to us because we were kids…

…

We'd ended up meeting a nice adult on the streets who gave us a meal, buying with us. "Where are your parents?"

"Don't have any." Hospitaller said.

"Me neither." Templar said, eating his food.

"I never met my parents." They looked sad or something when we all had answered. "What?" I asked, licking my lips from the rest of my meal. I picked up my cup of juice and finished it off. Templar finished his and Hospitaller was already finished with his.

"None of you have parents?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Thank you for the meal but we have to get going." I stood up and we all headed over.

"Wait! I could call somebody to find you somebody to take care of you." I shook my head.

"We're fine." Hospitaller said. He smirked, threw his hand in an overhand motion with his eyes closed.

We were at it again. This time I was determined to find a child store. Milo would be proud when I told him where kids come from and then we could shut down the store, because I think it should be against the law to go out and buy kids.

"You know, we've been every where in this town. Have you ever considered there might not even be a child store in this city? You know, because it's near you Gilbert?" Hospitaller asked. I nodded.

"I haven't thought of that but you have a good point."

"So where's the next town?" I blushed.

"I've… well… I've never been out to another city without my men… they would lead the way… I'm sorry." He shook his head.

"Let's ask somebody!" Templar asked. I nodded. I looked around and saw one of the most amazing sellers I've ever seen. It was a wurst cart. I licked my lips.

"You see him?" I pointed to a fat man with long hair, a soft face, and looking for a customer, any customer. They nodded. "You get his attention and ask him. I'll get the food. That way we can kill two birds with one stone!" I declared, smirking at my brilliant idea.

"Gilbert, I'm not sure that's a-"

"It's a great idea! It's _wurst_!" I said. Hospitaller ran over to the fat man and Templar gasped, he ran after him. I followed but staid far away from his sight. I walked up to the cart and as they distracted him. While no one was looking I snatched six wurst… and someone snatched my arm. I looked to see who it was, nervous. It was Siegfried… the Grand Master of the Teutonic Knights. I gave him a grin. "Hello."

"Put. Them. Back." He commanded. The fat man looked over and gasped. I dropped the wurst and he picked me up and put me on the other side of him, away from the cart. "You two, follow me." They looked at each other and, heads bowed, followed. "Gilbert, come." I watched him apologize to the man before walking off. I frowned. I staid where I was. He turned back around a few paces away. "Gilbert, _come here_." I shook my head. " _Now._ " I made eye contact with him before dropping myself on the ground.

"No." He stared at me in shock. A minute later his shock was gone, replaced with more anger.

" _One_." I glared at him. " _Two_." I crossed my arms. " _Three_." I closed my eyes and turned my upper body away from him. What happened next surprised me. I was picked up and he carried me under his arm. I struggled. I kicked and shoved… I even bit him. None of it worked. Though I was beginning to make a scene. People would stop and look at us.

We reached the town square where their knight leader was. Siegfried was in charge of the Teutonic Knights. I considered myself above his rule though. Templar and Hospitaller were both led away as I was continued to be carried back to the castle. This wasn't working.

"Put me down!" I demanded. He said nothing. We reached the castle.

" **Reginald**!" His voice boomed throughout the castle. I flinched. He's angry. Reginald came running quickly. "Why weren't you watching him?" He demanded. Reginald looked at me and then back at Siegfried. I felt like shrinking. Or disappearing. I'd forgotten I could get my men in trouble with Siegfried.

"Grand Master, I'm sorry. I thought he was playing hide and go seek inside the castle… or had gone out with Izaak."

"Do you know what I caught him doing?" He asked, a warning to his tone.

"Hey! It's not his fault or anyone else's! It's not their job to watch me either! I-"

"I don't want your _sass,_ Gilbert." I shut up. "Do you?"

"No, I don't."

"I caught him stealing."

"I was _not_ stealing! I was borrowing! There's a difference!" I defended heatedly. He ignored me. Reginald gave me a very disapproving look.

"I'm sorry. I'll handle him from here."

"No, actually, I believe I will." He left Reginald standing there. "Go back to your duties Reginald."

"Yes sir." Reginald scurried off to go finish his duties for today. Siegfried carried me down to the dungeons and then dropped me on my feet. I looked up at him to see: his arms crossed over his chest, a frown on his face, his eyebrows lowered, and his foot was almost tapping. To say the least… he looked furious. I quickly looked away from him, trying to hide a smirk. I never knew I could get this type of reaction from someone.

"Tell me, what exactly was going through your mind when you thought it would be a good idea to steal? You know very well that God looks down on it and yet you did it anyway. Did you think that God would look away when you were doing that? Because I have news for you, Gilbert, God is _always watching._ " I staid silent. " _Answer me!_ "

"I just wanted to have some fun."

" _Fun?!_ You disobeyed God for _fun?!_ "

"Siegrfried, I'm sorry. I'll go pay it back."

"How did you even get out without supervision?"

"Training for the army. I snuck out."

"Well in that case, you're grounded." I gaped up at him.

"You can't do that!"

"I am the Grand Master for a reason, Gilbert. I can and am _grounding_ you for sneaking out of the castle. You could have got hurt, lost, kidnapped, killed, any number of things. And all you have to say is that you wanted _fun_?! What about the toys lying about the castle?"

"I wasn't alone, _Siegfried!_ I had Hospitaller and Templar with me! If any of the stuff you just said could happen to me, then I don't deserve to be a knight! And as Grand Master you should understand that!" I yelled at him, crossing my own arms.

"Watch your tone Gilbert!"

"You watch _your_ tone!" I replied, stomping my foot. "I already apologized, I already said I'd pay for it, and I already said that you can't ground me." The next thing I knew I was over his knee. He had placed his foot on a chair and laid me over his knee, throwing my cape over my back and pulling my pants down to bare me. I struggled as he began swatting me.

"Yes Gilbert. You will be paying for what you stole. You have already apologized. And you are grounded. And you must also learn to watch your tone. I am the Grand Master and you should show me my due respect. Clearly you fell into temptation and I shall rectify the wrong. Then I'll be taking you to Gofried. Maybe he has something to say about this little expedition of yours. What idea encouraged you to leave the castle, besides for practice for the army?"

"I wanted to go find Milo's child store. I was going to shut it down. That should be illegal, in my opinion." I whined. His hand rested on my bottom.

"Milo discovered a 'child store'? What did he have to say about it?"

"He said that adults go there to get children to add to their families or something like that. I wanted to go see if it's true that I could buy a child. If it had been true then I would have told you so you could shut it down."

"So where did the idea of _stealing_ come into play?" He swatted my sit spots with that said.

"It wasn't part of the plan at first."

"Then inform me as to what happened." He said, beginning to swat me again. I yelped.

"We were running around looking for the child store and then Templar accidentally fell over and knocked a cart over because we bumped into him. Hospitaller thought it was cool so we made a game out of knocking carts over. Then I thought it would be funny if we took things from the carts when they fell. It started with a toy cart. Then it escalated from there. I'm sorry Siegfried." I cried. I was placed on my feet and he grabbed my arm. I looked away, covering my bottom from any more strikes.

"Well then I'm sure you've learned your lesson, right Gilbert?" I nodded solemnly. He grabbed my chin and had me look at him. "Tell me you understand."

"I-I understand Siegfried." He smiled and pulled my pants up. My cape had fallen back into place when I'd been placed on my feet. He turned me toward the stairs. SMACK! I yelped.

"Good now go find Gofried. I'll be there in a few minutes as I finish some things here. Then you and I are going to walk around town, apologizing to everyone."

"Siegfried!"

"Are you asking for more swats Gilbert?" I shook my head and ran up the stairs. When I reached the top I rubbed my bottom to get out some of the sting.

"I'm still not grounded." I grumbled… mumbled? I headed out of the castle, Varick and Reginald and Berhardt following. I set my horse up for a ride to go see Gofried. I know why he didn't punish me too hard. I've got another one coming… from Gofried, as soon as he finds out… I looked up at them and then realized they wouldn't be helping. I sighed and got on my horse, almost flinching.

I reached Gofried's church and tied my horse. I started dragging my feet. I don't… I said I was sorry. Isn't that enough? Why didn't he answer my question? If that stuff could happen to me then why am I a Knight? I'm awesome!

I opened the door. "Gofried?"

"In here Prussia!" I walked over to see him, taking my time. "What's wrong?" … Shit. Usually I'm eager to see him… kind of forgot.

"Siegfried… Gofried?"

"Yes?"

"If I tell you something, then you have to promise not to get angry or punish me." I smirked. This might work. Gofried looked at me.

"You know I can't. I do promise not to get angry." I crossed my arms and frowned at him.

"Then no deal."

"I could get the Grand Master over here, I'm sure he'd love to explain." I heard someone open the door and come in. I looked to see Varick. I stomped my foot again.

"No _deal_. Gofried, you have to promise not to punish me." He sighed and opened his mouth to agree.

"I pro-"

"Gilbert, what are you doing?" Siegfried asked.

"-mi-"

"Wait! Gofried, what are you promising to?"

"Not to punish Gilbert." I frowned. I'm surrounded by adults. I saw Reginald and Burhardt come in. I'm surrounded. Time to bring out the whole game. I started stomping and glaring at the floor.

"None of you remember what it's like to be my age!" I demanded.

"You don't have the average intellect of a normal five year old Gilbert." Varick answered. I screamed and threw myself on the ground.

"Stop! Stop that now!" Siegfried demanded. Gofried quickly replied.

"I promise Gilbert." I stopped immediately, still glaring however. I sat up and crossed my arms.

"I wanna go home." I told them.

"Reginald, Varick, Berhardt! Leave." They quickly headed out. How come they obey him immediately and I have to sometimes work to get them to obey. I felt myself lifted from the ground by my waist. I was thrown over Sigfried's shoulder.

He sat down a pew and laid me over his lap. Here we go again. I sighed. "So what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"That I stole." SMACK! "OW!"

"The whole story, brat." I frowned.

"I am not a brat! I am awesome! You just can't- OW!"

"Tell the whole story and without your sass or I could easily go get a switch." I gulped.

"I went out to go have some fun- OW!" He'd swatted me.

"Tell the truth Gilbert."

"I snuck out to go have some fun with my friends. We were going to go find the child store that Milo had been talking about. Because I think that buying a child should be illegal. Milo said that adults go there to get children to add to their families or something like that. So Hospitaller, Templar, and I ran around looking for the child store and then Templar accidentally fell over and knocked a cart over because we bumped into him. Hospitaller thought it was cool so we made a game out of knocking carts over. Then I thought it would be funny if we took things from the carts when they fell. It started with a toy cart. Then it escalated from there. I already promised Siegfried that I'd pay for all of it… and I'm not grounded."

"Gilbert!" Siegfried threatened.

"While what you may have been doing at first was a good thing, while you were out Satan managed to trick the three of you into temptation. You should have refrained from doing so. However, as you said, it started with a toy cart. Despite the fact you knew you could just buy it, Satan tricked you into stealing from it. Did they also steal?" I gulped. I can't rat them out!

"Uh uh. Just me."

"I'll go set your Bath." When he was out of the room, I received three swats from Siegfried.

"I don't want to catch you breaking your grounding Gilbert. Am I understood?" I'm caught right now so I would have to just agree with what he said, despite if what he said isn't true.

"What if I promise not to sneak out instead?" I asked.

"What about both?"

"Fine. I'm grounded." I replied. He stood me up.

"Go take the bath Gofried is setting up for you." I nodded and ran off before he could smack me again.

…

I had just finished my bath and now we were walking around the town… well I say we but really Siegfried is carrying me around in his arms. Every now and then I would squirm but he wouldn't let me down. I was squirming right now in fact.

"Gilbert, it's your fault you need to go apologize. Now just sit still." We reached one of the carts we'd taken from. I turned my head away as they were keeping a hawk's eye on me.

"What can I help you with today sir?"

"Gilbert would like to apologize for earlier, and I have some money that should make up for what he did. Gilbert, go ahead." I turned my head away from him. Like hell I am… as the idea of God popped into my mind I looked back at the man.

"I'm sorry I stole your apples." Siegfried nodded.

"Here, one piece of gold." The man smiled.

"Thank you so much, you're very generous."

"Well I don't mind. I need to keep going now." He walked past him and I kept eye contact with the man. "Gilbert, from now on remember you are part of the Teutonic Knights and as such should not be stealing." I rolled my eyes at him.

"It wasn't intended. It just happened."

"Well next time don't let 'it just happen'." I laid my head on his chin, sighing.

"I _am_ sorry Siegfried."

"I know you are child."


	5. Lost

I was not wearing my Teutonic Knights tunic… or any of my Teutonic clothes. Clearly Siegfried thought I didn't deserve to be a Teutonic Knight. So instead I was wearing a brown shirt and red pants. I had had breakfast and was now headed out of the castle. I wanted to go see Gofried to apologize to him.

I reached the church and went in to see him praying. I walked over to him and began to pray too. A few minutes later I opened my eyes, having finished my praying. Gofried was smiling at me. "Hello Prussia." I smiled back.

"I came to apologize for yesterday. I'm sorry Gofried." He ruffled my hair.

"It's okay Prussia. I appreciate your apology. Where is your uniform?"

"I'm not wearing it. Siegfried kicked me out of the Teutonic Knights." Gofried seemed surprised.

"He did _what_?"

"He kicked me out of the Teutonic Knights." Gofried seemed to take a deep breath.

"Excuse me but I have to go talk to the Grand Master of the Teutonic Knights." He almost sounded angry.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you angry." I said, tears appearing in my eyes. What did I do?! He picked me up and gave me a hug.

"Oh my sweet Prussia, I'm not angry at you. Don't cry."

"Then why are you angry?" I asked.

"The Teutonic Knights have always raised you. What you did yesterday didn't deserve being kicked out of the Teutonic Knights." I looked at him quizzically.

"I've always been raised by the Teutonic Knights?"

"Well they took you from the savages that we call Old Prussians. They had no religion and didn't believe in God. You can imagine how furious the Teutonic Knight Grand Master of that time felt." I nodded.

"Every good faithful person believes in God and his son Jesus." He ruffled my hair, giving me a kiss. "What were the Old Prussians like anyway?"

"I don't know Prussia. I'm sorry. I wasn't alive at that time."

"Whose decision was it to take me into the Teutonic Knights?"

"The very first Grand Master of the Teutonic Knights found you. He first tried to find who you belonged to but when no parents stepped forward and seeing as you were still a baby, he decided that the Teutonic Knights would raise you. You've been with them ever since."

"Where did I come from before the Old Prussians had me? I had to be born somewhere right?"

"I'm sorry Prussia. The only one who could answer that question is the leader of the Old Prussians and he's dead now." I frowned.

"I don't think I'll ever figure out where I came from."

"I think it is safe to say God had a plan for you and gave you life." I nodded. That wasn't enough for me though. I'm beginning to think my real parents never wanted anything to do with me so they gave me away.

"Am I destined to be handed over to others until the end of time?"

"No. Of course not. The Teutonic Knights wouldn't allow that. You will always belong to Teutonic Knights and that is why I need to go see Siegfried. In God's eyes, Siegfried does not have the choice to kick you out, going against his predecessor on such an important decision. The Teutonic Knights help people, and find a home for those who don't have homes." He set me on my feet and headed for the door. I smiled and ran out of the building to go have fun.

I headed out of the city. I found a thing made of wood that had scribbles on it. One pointed down one part of the fork in the road and the other one pointed down the other road. I looked down both roads and then took the one on the right.

I reached a new city and ran around looking for what might be a child store. Yep, I still wasn't over that. I heard a cheery tweet and looked up, smiling. "Gilbird! You found me!"

"Yes I did. All I had to do was follow the scent of mischief." He tweeted. I laughed at his joke and he laughed too. "What are you doing today?"

"The same thing as yesterday. Looking for the child store. Templar had been right. It might not be in the same city as me." Gilbird tweeted happily.

"Maybe you can find it today. Tell the adults that you wish to sell yourself to some people who want parents."

"That doesn't sound like a good idea."

"Sure it is! When they tell you where to go, you can go there, and then go back and tell your men!" I nodded my head.

"I guess that makes sense." I looked around. I walked up to a skinny man who seemed to be rich. "Excuse me sir." He looked at me.

"What do you want kid?" He almost growled at me.

"Do you know where I can go to sell myself to someone who wants a child?" His face softened.

"Are you homeless?" I nodded. "Follow me." I followed him and every few steps he would look back to see if I was still behind him. I know this because a crowd separated us and he called out to me until I came back to him. He continued on. We reached a two story building. I was led into a living room and he turned to look at me. "Stay here, I'll go get you some biscuits and milk. Then I'll call someone who knows where to go." I nodded and sat down. Gilbird landed on my head.

After a while he came back with a full plate of biscuits and a tankard of milk. "Thank you sir."

"I don't have anything smaller. I hope this will do. I promise this won't take any longer than two hours at most." I nodded and picked up a biscuit and began to nibble. Two hours was a long time. He left and came back and set a ball in front of me. "You can play with that if you get bored. I can afford many more of them." He left and that was all I saw of him for a while.

I drank from the milk before picking up another biscuit to eat. While I ate the biscuits I began to roll the ball back and forth. I would drink from the tankard after every two biscuits. Soon the food was gone and I had almost finished the milk. I'd gotten bored of the ball.

I picked up the tankard as much as possible and finished off my milk. I stood and stretched. I heard someone walk over and looked to see what looked like a servant. "Can I get you anything?" I shook my head.

"I'm bored now. I think I'm going to get going now."

"Only thirty minutes left. I could get you a different toy or something. I could go get you a toy." I shook my head. I heard someone come into the room. I looked to see the same man from before. He was carrying a tray of more biscuits.

"Here. I've got some more milk for you too." Well I can't really say no to such hospitality.

"I guess I could stay here a little longer." I went and sat down to get full from the biscuits and milk. When I did, I left. No one seemed to notice which made me happy. I headed back toward where I came from until I remembered I don't know where I am.

I looked around at my strange surroundings. I was going to just go East when I was surrounded by dirty men. They smirked at me. I glared at them. "Get away from me before I hurt you." I warned. They cackled at me and the one who seemed to be the leader stepped up to me and picked me up by my shirt.

"You're just a kid. You can't do anything to me. What are you going to do? Cry?" I bit him. He dropped me. "You little bitch!"

"Oh yeah? Well you're a cunt!" His eyes flashed and he picked me up and readied his hand to punch me in the face but a stranger called out, furious.

"Put. Him. Down." I looked to see a blonde man with braids. He was wearing a cape and he had a sword and a shield.

"You gonna make me?" asked the man.

"Yes." He said confidently.

"Get him!" Said the man. He turned back to me. "I'm gonna make you wish you staid home, runt!" I glared at him as I heard people fighting. I knew I should have brought my sword! I punched him, scratched him, and even bit him again. He dropped me on the ground and I looked up to see he was aiming to stomp on me. I prepared for the pain, there was no way I was going to get away, when a shield went flying by. I looked up to see the man with braids had the man against a wall, sword to his throat. I think the man with the braids is terrifying.

"You still thinking about attacking the child?" the man said.

"No." He answered, shaking his head. "Let me go and we'll leave him alone." The man with the braids let him go. He picked up his shield and walked over to me, ready to defend. I turned and ran before anyone could think of attacking me again.

Though when I stopped I realized I had an even worse idea of where I was. I sighed. "I'm going to be lost forever Gilbird." He pecked me. "Ow! What was that for?!" I demanded.

"Don't say things like that. I'll help you find your way home. I can fly remember?" I smiled. He flew up and looked around. When he came back down he sat on my shoulder. "You would either like to run or stay where you are."

"Why?"

"Siegfried is coming. He's about fifteen miles away." Fifteen miles?! He's going to be pissed.

"Which way do I run?" He flew over in a direction.

"Any way but this way." I turned right and ran that way. I'm doing a lot of running lately. Gilbird flew and landed under my neck, keeping a tight hold. I stopped after I couldn't run anymore. I found myself face to face with woods.

"Should we go in or should we stay out?"

"Stay out. There's danger in there and you don't have your sword."

"Then what do we do now? I'm pretty sure we're hopelessly lost."

"Just consider this an expedition." I smiled. Gilbird was a smart bird. "Go back the way you came." I turned around and headed back at a walking pace.

"I wish my horse were here." I complained at Gilbird. "If I knew this would happen I probably never would have left the castle."

"Expedition or a crusade, whichever you prefer." I frowned when I heard my stomach growl.

"I'm hungry Gilbird." I kept walking as Gilbird would every once in a while fly up to see which way we should go to get back to the path. I had just found the path again when I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up to see Siegfried.

"What are you doing out here Gilbert?"

"Nothing." I replied. He picked me up by my shirt, sighing.

"You know you're in trouble right?"

"I am?"

"You're grounded and I find you way out of bounds of the city the castle is in." I chuckled.

"My bad Siegfried."

"You think it's funny you're in trouble?"

"No. I think it's funny I'm way out of bounds of the city. I was looking for a child store. Templar had a good point about a child store not being so close to me." I said as my feet scuffed the ground. I was just happy I didn't have to walk anymore.

"I don't care about the child store anymore Gilbert. I was just going to ground you for one week but since you broke your grounding and snuck out again, I'm making it two weeks." I scoffed at him.

"You can't do that!"

"Watch your _tone_ boy." I glared at the ground. I knew better than to tell him to watch his though. I crossed my arms. Then I heard my stomach growl again.

"Siegfried! I'm hungry!" I whined at him. He sighed.

"Do you want to eat now or wait until we get back home?"

"Wait until we get back into the city I guess." I answered.

"It's not that long of a walk anyway so that's a good decision."

"What are you talking about? It is too a long walk."

"Only because you are still a child."

"I am not a child!" I felt him raise me higher. I was now resting against his chest as he walked. I was being held in his arms now instead of being carried by the back of my shirt. I rested my head on his shoulder.

We reached the city soon and he carried me to the castle. I was drifting off to sleep from the long walk, forgetting I'd been hungry in the first place. "Come on Gilbert, wake up. You can have a nap after you eat lunch." I was placed in my normal seat and he gave me a plate and a cup of beer. I slowly ate my food, fighting to stay awake before drinking my cup dry. I scooted them away before laying my head on the table.

…

I stretched when I woke to find myself sleeping in my bed. Siegfried was sitting at my desk, that I don't really use, and doing something. I got off my bed and he looked over at me. I smiled at him before running to him. He picked me up and carried me to the dungeon. It was then that I remembered he'd said I was in trouble.

"Siegfried?" I asked, worried.

"I heard you went to Gofried."

"I did."

"You know, I didn't mean to imply that I was kicking you out of the Teutonic Knights. I would never do that, no Grand Master would ever do that."

"Why?"

"Because the Teutonic Knights as a whole took you in. In a way we are your Vater." Well I do understand what Izaak meant that one time.

"I understand Siegfried."

"Good. Are you ready for your discipline?"

"I thought my discipline was having my grounding doubled?"

"I am punishing you for disobedience Gilbert." I backed up, shaking my head.

"Uh uh." I backed up more before turning to run. I was picked up before I could though. He sat down and pulled me over his lap, baring me. He didn't have to bother with my cape because I wasn't wearing my tunic.

I felt him place something thin on my bottom before bringing it down with an audible SWISH! I yelped, beginning to cry already. It was the switch. I jumped with the second one, crying louder. "Siegfried, don't!" I cried, hoping he'd stop. However he just continued.

"I'm sorry Gilbert." I began kicking at the next one and I started hitting him with the one after that.

"S-stop! It hurts!" He didn't stop at all. After the ninth one I began sobbing. I stopped hitting him and covered my head instead. The last one landed on my thighs. I broke down, bawling. I was picked up and held against him.

"Shush. It's over Gilbert." He began shushing me. I'm just lucky I didn't tell him what happened in that city. Otherwise it would have been much worse. I cried into his shoulder, gripping him as tight as possible.

After a while I was hugging him and he was carrying me back to my room. "I'm sorry Siegfried. I have a question though. What made you even go into that city?" He smiled at me.

"I got a note saying that there was a parent-less child in the city and that the Teutonic Knights were needed to come find the child a home. So I headed there myself because everyone else was out looking for you. I was surprised to find that the child had left. Then to my displeasure I found you out of bounds of the city."

"Do I have to be grounded for two weeks? What does that mean? Like I can't leave home?"

"Yes. You're not allowed out of the castle without a supervisor or unless it's urgent." I cuddled into Siegfried, smiling.

"I'm sorry Siegfried." He set me on my feet in my room. He ruffled my hair.

"You're forgiven Gilbert. Now go put your tunic on."


	6. Siegfried's Decision

I was sleeping in my bed but I woke up to people talking in my room. It was Siegfried talking right now. "Milo, he's not going to stop. I want you to tell him the truth or something. I don't need him going around town looking for some stupid made up child store."

"I agree Grand Master. But I can't tell him the truth. He's too young."

"Just tell him they come from God." Jansen said. "He'll believe you. I mean, it's the truth."

"Jansen's right. It is true. He'll see for himself when he's older that it's true." Siegfried replied. "Get Reginald in here, Milo." I heard the door open and close. "We're going on a crusade. Gilbert loves those."

"I don't mean to question you Grand Master, but wouldn't that go against your own decision of grounding him for two weeks?"

"Yes it would but I'm sure he's learned his lesson. It's been one week. He can't tell the difference. I couldn't stand to see him walking around like a caged animal anymore."

"I agree. Seeing him like this is horrible. Children are meant to be happy."

"And he's happiest when he's either causing trouble or going on crusades. And since I just now returned I thought it would be good of me to take him out on a crusade. Punishing him was necessary but I know it makes me look like the bad guy… if you know what I mean."

"I know what you mean. I have three kids at home." I heard the door open.

"Reginald, get him ready to go on a crusade. He needs to be as clean as possible because we won't be back for at least three months."

"Three months? Are you sure?" Jansen asked.

"Gilbert can handle it, I assure you." Reginald said.

"He's a Teutonic Knight. Of course he can. Do your job Reginald." I heard Siegfried say and then the door opened and closed. I heard Reginald walk over and he called my name.

"Gilbert, it's time to wake up." I heard him walk away and then the door to my bathroom opened. I sat up and yawned.

"Reginald?" I asked, getting off my bed and walking into the bathroom. I saw he'd set a bath for me. He took off my night shirt and put me in the tub. "Do you think maybe we could watch the clouds today? I only want an apple for breakfast."

"Actually Siegfried has plans for you today." I smiled.

"Really? He actually has plans for me?"

"Yes. You're going on a crusade. The younger men are going with you." I frowned.

"But all they do is coddle me." He smiled.

"Well I say it's almost time for you to be coddled. All you've had, as far back as I can remember, is being taught toughness and fierceness. A child like yourself needs to be coddled more than he needs to be pushed."

"I don't care. I don't like it. I wield a sword. I don't need to be treated like a child." He ruffled my hair before dumping water on my head.

"But you _are_ a child."

"Am not!"

"Okay maybe not. Make sure that when the Grand Master orders you to do something that you do it. He's in charge of your safety just as he in charge of their safety."

" _I_ protect them! And him!" He chuckled.

"Yes you do. You know, you've proved yourself very useful in protecting those in need. God will gladly accept you when it is time for you to see him." I smiled.

"I'm glad. Reginald? If I kill the nonbeliever Popes, can I put Gofried in charge of those churches? And if so, does that mean we grow?"

"Yes and yes. That would be very useful for our homeland." I smiled.

"Then I'll do it!"

"Careful though, no one will just let their Pope be murdered, even if it is for a good cause. They don't know any better." I groaned.

"You sound like Templar!" I complained. He started washing my lower half, having finished my hair and upper half. I noticed he was taking more care than usual. I really was going on a crusade. I smiled. "I really am going on a crusade?"

"Yes, you are. Now sit still. By the time you come back you will be as dirty as a rat." I scoffed at him.

"Will not!"

"Three months is a long time to not take a bath." …!

"Does this mean I won't be able to see you for three months?" I asked, worried.

"You'll be with Siegfried and I'll be waiting for you when you come back."

"Am I a Pagan?"

"No. A Pagan sacrifices animals and have demonic human sacrifices."

"Then why do they exist?"

"A trial for life. God is always testing us to see if we will stray from the path he set."

When my bath was finally done I was let out and he wrapped a towel around me and began to dry me off. "Reginald, will you be okay by yourself?" He nodded.

"Yes, I will be okay by myself. You don't need to watch after me all the time." I smiled.

"Hurry it up, Reginald!" Siegfried called. "We don't have all day."

"Siegfried, where are we going?" I called back.

"On a crusade to the Holy Land. Jerusalem and Bethlehem are under attack by nonbelievers and they must be put to an end before they contaminate the lands." They can contaminate the land? I struggled to get out of Reginald's grasp.

"We have to go now, Reginald!" I complained. He chuckled before beginning to dress me.

"Don't forget the child needs to eat breakfast."

"We have breakfast ready for him. He'll eat while we're on the move. I've also set his horse for a long journey and his I hold his shield and sword in my hand as we speak."

"Then everything's ready to go!" I kissed Regi's cheek. "I shall be back!" He sighed.

"I shall hope the Lord sees you back safe and soon."

"May God watch you while I am away."

After that I had been snatched up by Siegfried and carried down and set on my horse. He put my shield and sword away as I ate breakfast on my horse and he led my horse until I finished. Then I was to lead the way to the Holy Land.


	7. Bored

I groaned, laying on my horse. "Siegfried! I'm bored!" I complained. He was leading my horse since I wasn't. "I wanna play!" I told him, even though I knew he wouldn't listen. The others were giving me comforting looks, looks that said they understood.

"Hush Gilbert. We're almost there."

"You said that three days ago, you bastard!" I shouted at him, crossing my arms and frowning at him. "Clearly you're lying!"

"I'm not lying Gilbert." I huffed before laying back down on my horse.

"I'm still bored."

"Why don't you take a nap?" Siegfried asked.

"Because I'm bored! I wanna play!"

"What do you see that's blue?" asked one of the men behind us. I sat up, smiling. At least they were trying to entertain me. I looked around before spotting the sky.

"The sky!" I shouted happily.

"Yes! Point one for you!" I smiled.

"What do you see that's… brown?"

"Horse?"

"Uh uh." I shook my head. "Try again."

"The trunk of a tree?"

"Yeah! Point one for you!"

"Thank you Yvo." Siegfried said. I looked at him.

"I'm hungry!" I called at him. He sighed.

"You ate two hours ago Gilbert. Wait until the sun is at it's highest and we'll have lunch."

"I hate you! You don't care if I'm bored do you?" I whined. "I wanna be there now!" I complained.

"Gilbert, complain one more time and I'll give you something to complain about!" He was angry. Good. He should be!

"Like what? What can you do that would make this situation worse?" I spat at him.

"Watch your attitude, boy!" He demanded. I crossed my arms and glared at the dirt.

"You're the one who's being a big grump, you dumb ass!"

"One." He's counting. He's being serious. I turned around on my horse and laid down, hanging my legs and arms over the horse's sides. Then I got an idea. I stood up on the horse, showing off my balancing skills. The men clapped. I beamed. I lifted on leg and put it down when I started to wobble.

I smirked when I caught sight of a rabbit a while later. I jumped from my horse and, arms outstretched, I chased the rabbit. I wanted to pet it. The rabbit didn't notice me until I was close to it. It started bounding away and I chased after it!

"Gilbert Beilschmidt! Get back here _now_!" I turned around to see Siegfried had stopped moving. I headed back, scuffing my feet on the ground. I was picked up by one of the new men and placed back on my horse. We started moving again. "Stay on your horse, Gilbert!" Siegfried scolded. I laid against my horse, frowning.

"Don't pout Gilbert, I'm sure it'll get more fun when we reach our destination." One of the men said.

"Let the child pout if he wants. It will change nothing." Siegfried told them.

"Siegfried?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry." I told him, looking at him.

"I forgive you Gilbert. I'm trying to get us there as soon as possible. I promise you that." I laid down and closed my eyes to take a nap, like he suggested.


	8. Freeing The Holy Land

We were off our horses finally! I was leading in front of Siegfried to the Holy Land. He was right. Some of these men were nonbelievers. Siegfried wanted to talk to the leader first so that's where we were headed.

When we reached the leader, I let Siegfried have at it, I moved myself into the center of my men so I didn't mess it up. The men gave me smiles and I smiled back as I heard Siegfried talk to the man in some foreign language.

Soon, however, violence broke out. Yay! The fun begins! I drew my sword and watched as guards came running in. I charged at them, ready to attack! I was followed by most of the men since Siegfried was going to take care of the boss and his fellow nonbelievers.

My sword clashed with one of the soldiers' swords and I brought my sword up to attack him. Yvo stepped into the fray and blocked the soldier's sword with his own while I striked the man. It cut him down his leg and he stumbled. I cheered before throwing myself at him, aiming to attack again.

Soon we had surrounded the enemy army and Siegfried was at my side along with Yvo. I pointed my sword at one of the men, shouting at him. "Convert! Convert and be saved, or refuse and see your judgment!" I shouted at him. He shouted back at me before bringing his sword down to meet the top of my head. I barely blocked his attack and I saw Siegfried thrust his sword into the man's heart. I gasped.

"I wanted to convert him!"

"Don't play with the enemy! They wouldn't convert to save their lives!" He said, pulling it back out. The man fell down, dead. I tackled my next target, bringing my sword into his heart like Siegfried did. I however had trouble getting it out. One of the enemy turned their sword on me and Yvo and Siegfried came to my rescue. Siegfried killed the man while Yvo pulled my sword out and my opponent died.

We finished off the army of nonbelievers and Siegfried led the charge back into the city where we were met with tons more enemies, even some citizens tried to attack us. I went for the citizens, if only to try to keep them safe from my men. I clashed my sword against the stick the man held up, trying to defend his cornered family. They were holding groceries.

"Convert!" I shouted at him. He spun the sticks around and started trying to attack me with them. I slashed repeatedly at his sticks. "Convert, you unholy demon!" I shouted at him. He seemed to get angry at me because he tried to kick me. I jumped away before charging right back in. I had to do something because Yvo was leading a group of Teutonic Knights right this way!

The man started throwing things at me, but when he ran out of things to throw he did something I didn't expect! He grabbed the sword with his hand and tried to pry it from my hands. Yvo threw his sword and killed the man. "Yvo!" I shouted. Yvo ignored me and grabbed my arm, his sword, and dragged me away.

We were soon surrounded by what was clearly part of the real army of nonbelievers because they had armor and stuff like that. I was shoved into the circle of my men. I frowned. I can fight too! I shoved my way between my men and tackled the leader of this group of men. I stabbed my sword through the top of his head, effectively killing him. I turned around only to see I was surrounded by three men. Now I was getting scared. I brought my sword up to defend myself against their three swords but it wasn't enough because I was being forced to the ground by their combined strength.

Just before they were going to try to kill me, a sword blocked the killing blow before coming up and surprisingly defeated all three of the men. I looked up to see Siegfried. He put me back on my feet before motioning me to follow him. I obeyed.

We were going more and more widespread throughout the city, blockading the soldier quarters and ending all opposition to the freedom of the Holy Land. Siegfried knocked down the soldier's quarters door and charged in. I followed quickly after him, trying to keep up with him. We ran up the stairs to the soldiers, they'd been firing arrows at us from the high windows. Siegfried started attacking immediately. I took the other half of the room.

I tackled my first opponent and cut his bow before going for his jugular, like I'd been taught. I raced around my other opponents before picking one out and effectively doing the same thing. I copied this until my last opponent effectively caught me with his foot, kicking me in my stomach. I groaned in pain before quickly rolling to the side where an arrow, a second later, rested in the ground. I heard Siegfried shout. He was furious. He killed the man before helping me to my feet.

"Are you okay Gilbert?"

"I'll be fine." I answered. "I wasn't too badly hurt." He picked me up before running back down the stairs where he set me on my feet.

"The last place we have to reach before this land is effectively free, is the watch towers. Those are at the entrance of the city itself. We're near the center. Stay at my side!" He shouted before quickly running off. I ran after him, sword held ready to attack anybody who tried to stop us. I noticed we were practically on our own. The others must have gone for all the other soldiers' quarters.

We were blocked just half way to the watch towers by more citizens. I looked up at Siegfried. "We don't have to kill them do we?" I asked. "Their innocent."

"They worship idols, their not innocent. They gladly embraced the false religion." He said, going in to attack them. I charged after him, attacking from the other end. I tried to quickly end them that way they didn't suffer. To win a war, you do what you have to do.

Siegfried finished the last one off before charging forward, toward the watch towers where they were throwing things at us. I spat my tongue out at them and started a game of dodging their weapons they were throwing to keep them busy from Siegfried. I felt myself snatched from the spot and looked up to see my army had gathered again and one of them was taking me to the watch towers.

When we went in, it was clear this would be the toughest part of the fight. I didn't particularly challenge any of these men. Instead I ran around, protecting my men who were getting into tough spots of the battle. Therefore I was effectively helping them survive the battle. I had just blocked a spiked club with my sword when I got shot with an arrow, effectively knocking me into the wall, hitting my back on the hard stone. I was standing back up when I was hit in the side by a big wooden club. I struggled to ignore the pain and get back on my feet when I saw someone point an arrow straight at my head.

One of my men quickly killed him before defending me from other attackers. I ran around my knight to go defend everybody else. Soon the battle was over and only a few of my men were wounded. Some of them had small wounds.

Siegfried came running over to me and checked me for wounds, besides the obvious arrow. I might have a bruise on my side at some point but I know it'll go away quickly because every time, the next day, I look for my wound but I can't find it. Siegfried checked everyone else too before he told them to see what they could do with the wound for now. Siegfried came back to me and sat me in his lap as he began to slowly remove the arrow.

When he'd done it, he quickly looked around and grabbed a bottle before telling me to drink from it. I grabbed it and obeyed, surprised by the taste of whiskey. I couldn't help but be happy while I drank it. I noticed that many of the more wounded men were drinking whiskey. Siegfried picked me up and I continued to drink the whiskey as we headed back to our horses.

"The Christians were helping us against the enemy, which means that they will put a new ruler in charge of Jerusalem. Now all we need do is free Bethlehem. They will be expecting us, unless we move quick enough before they can get a messenger sent. I expect all of us to fight the best we can!" Siegfried called to them. They threw their swords in the air, cheering. I just nodded. That's not very far away.

In only three hours, Siegfried had us arrive to Bethlehem. The first thing we attacked was the watch towers. It made sense because he said something about a messenger. Siegfried had been right. They hadn't been expecting us so we easily defeated them with no problems. Though I knew we would be having problems once we started ridding the city of nonbelievers. People should just convert, it would be much easier for them.

I was staying by my other men this time. I would defend them from wounds as much as possible and save them when they got into a hard spot. It wasn't hard at all until people noticed what was going on and it took at least ten minutes for them to set everything in motion that was supposed to defend them.

We were surrounding the main building now. My men just stood there, defending their line. I rolled my eyes and charged in. We need to get the boss before he has chance of escape. I heard many of my men call me to come back but I didn't listen. I spotted the boss the same time he spotted me. He looked at my clothes before he shouted and he himself hurried away. I ran faster, dodging between the weapons of my enemies, racing to catch up with the boss.

I followed him to his room where he opened a hidden door and ran in. I went to check to see he was running down steps. A hidden secret passage. I shouted and tackled him. We rolled down the rest of the steps and down onto the floor. I grabbed my sword and put it to his neck. He grabbed my arms and we fought with the sword. I saw him slowly but surely bending the sword to my throat. I needed to do something! I kicked him as hard as possible but that didn't affect him much. So instead I did something very risky. I released the sword with one hand before punching him in the eye. He backed off, screaming in pain. I gave my best war cry as I tackled him, shoving the sword through his heart. I won! Or so I thought when I started hearing clattering on the ground near me. I looked up to see a small bright light and many soldiers coming down the hole, shooting arrows at me. I turned and ran, I ran through hall after hall. I knew I wouldn't stand a chance alone.

I fled until I came to a dead end. Damn it! I turned back around to see they had drawn their swords. I was cornered. I had only one chance at escape now. I had to dodge between my enemy. I gave a shout as if I were going to attack them and ran at them. They tried to attack me with their swords but instead I dodged and ran between their legs, spinning around with my sword, effectively wounding them. I fled back up the stairs and was met with more soldiers. I did the same thing. The third group of soldiers were fighting in the opposite direction than me. My men were here. I could hear Siegfried shouting at them.

"Siegfried!" I called. Oops. Some of the men turned around to spot me and the enemies from before had finally caught up. I was surrounded! "Siegfried!" I shouted, scared.

"Gilbert!" I heard him shout. I raised my sword, ready to fight for my life. I was on the defensive here though. I had too many swords who were on the offensive. I clashed my sword with most of them but some of them were actually getting their target. I needed to be more offensive. I turned around and tackled one of the men.

I fought him, dodging the attacks that came at me, even as more men, the ones from before, came running to defend their fellow men. Once finished with him, I tackled one of the men from my first encounter, the one with a torn up leg, and trying to quickly finish him off. I was finishing off the last of the men from my first encounter when I felt someone stab me with a sword in the back. I felt them remove the sword and knew they were going to strike again so I dodged out of the way and through my sword into his head and he effectively keeled over.

I retrieved my sword to see my men had finished off the blockade of soldiers who were blocking them from me. Now all that was left were a few soldiers who were quickly defeated. I fell to my knees and checked out my wound. I heard a gasp and I saw Siegfried quickly put something over my wound. It wasn't very big but it was bleeding. I didn't like the pressure he was delivering but I knew it was necessary. It's exactly what Leon would do.

When everyone was done licking their wounds we left the tunnels. We had won! I cheered and they cheered after me, even Siegfried. "The lands are free and back in the hands of God!" I cheered. "When we get home, we'll drink ourselves silly and eat until we pass out!" I cheered. They cheered even louder at that. I giggled before stopping myself.

We left the building and I heard cheers from the crowd. They threw things, nice things at us. Like gold coins, flowers, and food. Things like that. I started to pick up the gold coins they threw. We arrived back to our horses and I gave my men all the gold I had picked up, having used my cape to help, it was a lot. Siegfried ruffled my hair, smiling at me. I grinned back up at him. He set me on my horse. He gave a wave to the Christians before shouting and his horse raced off, out of the gates. I smiled as my men chased after him. I was the last to leave.

I had my horse race beside my men and in and out between them until we were back up with Siegfried. I chuckled, nodding my head at him, before taking the lead back on the path back the way we had come, back to the place we called home!


	9. Coming Home

We reached home. The first thing that happened when I stepped foot in the castle I saw Reginald. I was happy about that… until I heard him speak. He smiled at me as I wrapped my arms around his leg.

"I'm home!" I cheered. My men followed behind me, cheering. "We're going to have beer! Until we can't stand straight anymore!" I cheered. "It was a successful crusade!" I cheered. He beamed.

"I'm glad to hear it. Now it's time for your bath." He said, picking me up from under my arms. I struggled as my men walked past us. I looked at them, pleading for them to help me. All they did was either smile at me or pat my head. Well the only one to pat my head was Siegfried. He was staying behind with us.

"Put me down! We're supposed to be celebrating!" I complained.

"It's okay Gilbert. The men are headed to take their own baths." Siegfried replied. "And one way or another you are taking one too." He didn't say it as a threat but I knew he implied it. Reginald put his hand on my back as he carried me up the stairs. I sighed as Siegfried walked off in the other direction we were headed in.

"I don't need baths!" I complained when he opened the door to my room.

"You are a Teutonic Knight, all of us take baths." I crossed my arms.

"I bet the Great Rome never took a bath!"

"Actually I heard he loved the hot springs. I can take you to one if you like." I thought about it for a minute.

"Can I have my bath there?"

"You can have one there. Not this time though. You're as dirty as a savage."

"Well maybe I like it." I said as he started the water into the tub. He turned to me and pulled off my uniform.

"I need to wash this. It is dirty too." He said, putting it where he usually put my dirty clothes.

"I bet the Great Germania never took baths either! He was famous for never being conquered by Rome. Siegfried said so." He stopped the water and picked me up, putting me in the tub. No use fighting over it now I guess. I'm already wet.

"That says more about him really." He replied. He dumped water over my head and started to wash my hair. I shouted at him and scooted away. "Please let me do my job Gilbert." He pleaded. "The sooner it's over, the sooner we can go celebrate your victory."

"You can give me a bath but don't do that!" I whined, trying to get out of the tub. He pulled me back into the tub and started bathing me. I kicked and splashed as hard as I could, trying to get him either to stop or get him wet too. He stopped, sighing.

"Yes sir. Let's just give you a bath. I can wash your hair later." I stopped and let him have at it. I heard a knock at the door when he was almost finished.

"Are you almost done yet?" It was Siegfried.

"Yes Grand Master. Just need to dry off." He picked me up with a towel and started drying me off. Then he dressed me into a clean uniform. I ran to the door and opened it. "He's all yours." Reginald said. I lifted my arms and Siegfried picked me up. He noticed something behind me as he did so. I looked to see Regi cleaning the floor. With a closer inspection, I noticed the floor was wet. Shit.

"What happened?" Siegfried asked.

"I neglected to wash his hair, that is all." Siegfried gave me a look and I refused to see his face, gulping at the fear of knowing he knew what Reginald _wasn't_ telling. Siegfried has a scary talent that way.

"I shall deal with the _problem_ later. Right now it's time to be merry and celebrate. Reginald, that means you as well." He informed before turning around and heading downstairs. I wrapped my arms around his neck, smiling.

"Finally you agree with me." I said, smiling at him. He gave me a smile back. "Siegfried? Do you guys get paid? I always seem to have the money I need when I need it, and more."

"God takes care of us. God gives us everything we need and we are grateful to him." He replied. We reached the rest of my men who were holding tankards of beer. Siegfried set me on the table, in a standing position. I smiled at him before he handed me a tankard of beer. I waited a few minutes and then cheered with it. Everyone else copied me and we started to celebrate our victory and our glorious return home.

Later everyone was starting to finish drinking and we had been brought food. Siegfried made sure I had something to eat. I wanted to go to my room and play with my toys. When I finished my plate, Regi stood to take me to my room.

"Why don't we go play with your toys Gilbert?" I nodded and let him pick me up. He headed towards the stairs but Siegfried hurried after us.

"Actually I was thinking that I would take Gilbert to my room. You can bring some of his toys if you wish. I recall you said you didn't finish his bath? I will finish it for you. Make sure to bring his water toys as well as his other toys to my room." Regi nodded and handed me to Siegfried.

"Well then, Grand Master, I hope you don't mind if I go finish my meal. I promise I will bring his toys." Siegfried nodded.

"And make sure to bring Gilbert a set of clothes as well." He and Regi exchanged some type of look.

"What's going on Siegfried?" I asked. He didn't answer. He just kissed my forehead. I laid my head on his shoulder as he walked up the many stairs. At some point I noticed that Siegfried was holding me to his chest as he sat on the floor. I looked to see what his free arm was doing and quickly scurried to get away. He caught me by my cape. I slipped and fell against his arm. He brought me back to him as he started to remove my clothes. "Siegfried!" I whined as he placed me in his tub.

"I'm just going to wash your hair Gilbert." He stood up and headed for the door to his bathroom. He turned back to me. "Stay." He said firmly. I just stared at him, a blank expression on my face. A few seconds later he pointed at me with his index finger. "Stay." He ordered more firmly before leaving the room. I staid in the tub for a second before getting out and putting my clothes back on, quickly heading for the way out. "Do I recall ordering you to stay in the bathtub?" He asked, a tone to his voice.

I refrained from answering him. I headed for his bedroom door. However he turned around and I saw that he wasn't wearing much of his uniform. He was wearing a white short sleeve shirt and his uniform pants. It was the look on his face that made me stop in my tracks. There was only one place I saw that look on his face. The last time I'd seen that face Siegfried had said something along the lines of 'you're walking on thin ice'. I still don't know what that means but I knew he wasn't happy with me.

"Take one more step toward that door and you sentence yourself to a time out after your bath." We stood there a few minutes, having a stare down. When I realized he wasn't going to back down, I took a few steps toward the bathroom. He turned back around. "Get back in the tub, _now_." I still didn't answer him. I looked between both the doors. The one to the bathtub where I would be getting my hair washed and the door to freedom.

After I weighed the pros and cons together, I walked toward the bathroom and quickly turned around and ran for the door. I managed to make it out and I ran down the steps as quickly as possible. I heard only one word from his room but that one word was enough to tell me I had to _run_!

"GILBERT!" I tripped on my cape as I retreated as fast as possible. I landed on my back, on top of my cape. I skidded down the steps on my cape and soon I bumped into a wall. The stairs had come to an end. I stood and looked around to see where I was to go next. I recognized this floor. This was the second floor! I looked for more stairs and just as I found them, I was picked up again. I was thrown over Siegfried's shoulder where he delivered five hard swats to my bottom. I cried out in pain, struggling over his shoulder. "You can't say I didn't warn you." I frowned.

"You told me to stay! You didn't say where!"

"That doesn't change anything. If you really believed that, you wouldn't have ran. You're still getting a time out." He replied. I crossed my arms, frowning at floor. "Sometimes I swear you're a handful." He mumbled.

I was just being put back in the water by Siegfried when the door opened and Reginald came in, carrying some toys with him. He put them all in the bathtub. Siegfried smiled at him. "Thank you Reginald."

"You're welcome, Grand Master."

"Reginald!" I cried, raising my arms. Regi smiled at me, and gave me a kiss. "Hold me!" I ordered. He shook his head, giving me a smirk.

"I know what you want, Gilbert." He replied, kissing me again. He turned around and headed out of the room. "Grand Master, what do you wish me to do now?"

"If Gilbert's room is clean and tidy, you may have some time to yourself."

"You will find this castle is still as clean as ever, Grand Master. I would like to thank you for giving me a break."

"If you have nothing to do, then you have time to yourself. I believe you are one who loves to work too hard. I won't be having it."

"Of course not Grand Master." It was quiet for a few minutes.

"What is it Reginald?" Siegfried asked. "Whatever it is, spit it out."

"Yes sir, Grand Master, I was worried about asking you if you're sure you can- _want_ handle Gilbert. I could take him off your hands if you want, Master Siegfried." Siegfried shook his head and stood up, walking to the door.

"Reginald, Gilbert is all of our responsibility. Especially mine."

"But I'm his-" Siegfried closed the door.

"I order you to go have some fun, Reginald!" After that Siegfried sat down and went to roll up his sleeves. He had no sleeves. He smiled to himself before sitting beside the tub and grabbing some of my toys and trying to engage me into playing with my toys.

"Reginald already gave me a bath!" I complained. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. A minute later he poured water over my head. I dodged out of the way. "Hey! My hair just finished drying!" I complained.

"Get back over here." He said. It was an order. I obeyed. "Stay _put_." He tried to pour water over my head again. I leaned backwards, the water running down my chest.

"NO!" I shouted at him, slapping my hand in the water to deliver my point. The water splashed Siegfried. Siegfried put me back the way he had me, using my arm.

"Stay _still_ and stay _put_. Don't give me any trouble, Gilbert Beilschmidt." Siegfried was using that tone again. I paled at the use of my full name and let him get my hair wet. He poured water over my head three times before he grabbed the soap.

"No!" I ordered, tears pooling in my eyes. "Don't!" Siegfried stopped, looking at my face. He picked up my floating ship.

"Who's in charge of this boat?" He asked. I blinked.

"Siegfried?" I asked, confused, looking at the toy he was holding.

"Who's the captain this time?" I smiled, reaching for the toy.

"I'm the captain! With you by my side!" I replied, putting the ship in the water and making it sail.

"What is the mission?" He asked.

"Gofried wants us to go to Egypt! The mission is to talk to the King because Gofried wants proof for all the nonbelievers that God is real." I looked around the tub and found more ships. I scooted them closer. "But Austria wants to claim that the idea was his and he attacks us!" I started ramming all the ships together. "With God on our side, we can't lose!" I cheered. I grabbed the biggest one and shoved it to the bottom of the tub. "I am awesome!" I started pushing all the ships to the bottom of the tub until I splashed Siegfried with one of the boats. I smiled up at him. "Sorry Siegfried." I looked at him. His fingers were in my hair… I just now realized what he did…

"It's fine Gilbert. Keep playing." I picked up one of my ships and dropped it out of the tub. He continued to rub in the shampoo. I dropped another outside the tub. He looked over at the toys and then back at me. "What happened?" He asked, continuing his job.

"They blew up." I replied before chuckling. I started to drop more and more ships outside the tub. He cleaned off his hands in the sink before coming over and dropping the toys back in the tub.

"More reinforcements." He said as they splashed into the tub. I ignored him as I started making big splashes in the water, trying to get him wet. "What's happening now?" He asked, going to pour water over my head. I threw myself in the water, away from him. That made a lot of the water get on the floor. I watched as it happened before looking up at Siegfried. He wasn't pleased. "What did I say Gilbert? Get back over here." He ordered. I shook my head. "One." I splashed water at him.

"No more bath!" I demanded. "You tricked me!" I spat, frowning up at him. A look crossed his face before his face became cautious.

"Two. I didn't trick you. I gave you something to distract yourself with. I was worried you were scared about getting soap in your eyes. I thought I was helping you. Now please get over here." I glared at him.

"I'm not scared of anything! Teutonic Knights don't get scared!" I defended. His face grew soft.

"I do. All of us get scared. Remember the crusade we just went on?" He asked, moving himself over to me and he poured water over my head. I closed my eyes tight.

"Yes, what about it?" I spat, furious about him disagreeing with me and washing my hair again.

"I recall when you got an arrow in you and that time you were cornered in the secret passages. I was scared for your safety." He said, pouring water over me again. I lost all fury at his statement.

"You… were worried about me?" I asked, splashing as I looked for one of my ships. Siegfried handed me one.

"Yes. I know you're too young to understand the situation about the arrow but when you were cornered I could hear the fear in your voice. You were being set upon by three sets of soldiers. Don't think I didn't see the dead false king either. I'm very proud of you for your courage and bravery during that crusade." I smiled.

"All Teutonic Knights should strive to be courageous and brave." I stated. "It was nothing." I felt him wipe off my face with a towel before I was picked up using the towel. I shivered and he wrapped the towel around me. I felt him kiss my forehead.

"That bath wasn't so bad, was it?" He asked after we'd fallen silent and I was finally all dry, including my hair. He'd been working on getting me dry for I don't know how long. I was dressed into the clothes that Reginald had left on Siegfried's bed.

"Actually, yes, it was bad." He shook his head. A minute later he pointed at a corner in his room.

"Go stand over there for ten minutes." I tilted my head in confusion.

"Why?"

"Did you forget? You have a time out to fulfill." That was when I remembered. I stomped my foot.

"I'm not going to time out, because it wasn't my fault you didn't explain yourself. Besides, I'd already told you that I didn't want a bath!" I replied. I turned for the door.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt!" I cringed. Him using that tone with my full name never spelled out anything good for me. "Go to the corner now before I _put_ you there! I still have to clean up that mess you made in the bathroom." I felt myself blush at his threat. I needed to consider my options very carefully. I turned around to face him. I opened my mouth to retort back at him but the look on his face stopped me. I ran to the corner instead. "Good boy Gilbert." He said, patting my head. I heard him walk away and into the bathroom again. I forgot I'd made a mess in there. Of course I did splash a lot.

After a few minutes I got bored. I turned around and headed for the door when I noticed Reginald had brought a few of my toys in here. I smiled and ran over to them. I played with them before getting bored again. I wanted my toy soldiers.

I headed for the door. I got to the middle of the room before Siegfried came out holding two soaking wet towels. We both stopped in our tracks at the sight of the other. It took a few minutes before we regained our composure.

"I don't recall saying you could leave the corner, Gilbert. Get back in there, now." He stated. I could tell that I was tiring him out by the fact that he didn't have any firmness to his voice. He sounded kind of like he was requesting that I do so instead of ordering me to.

"No." I simply said, turning back for the door. He took a minute before he dropped the towels on the floor and he started approaching me. I stomped my feet. "No I said!"

"Gilbert you have until the count of three to stop throwing a tantrum and do as I told you." He replied, some firmness coming back to his voice. I ran to the desk. "One!" He was still headed toward me. I looked around quickly before throwing his quill at him. It touched him before slowly floating to the ground. He continued to come toward me. "TWO!" He warned. I threw quill after quill at him but he continued to walk toward me. I spotted his ink pot and was going to pick it up. " _Don't you dare_!" I looked up at him. He'd stopped moving. I couldn't help but smirk. I found the one thing he doesn't want me to throw!

I picked it up, but didn't throw it. Instead I tried to walk around him. It didn't work. He started for me again. I threw it at him. He was _furious!_ I ran around his room, throwing everything I could at him, trying to get away. He refused to even let me near the door for a while. However, he messed up and I swiftly took advantage of it! Never look a gift horse in the mouth. That's the moral of the Trojan horse!

He barely caught me. I was picked up by the back of my shirt and cape. I struggled as he carried me. "Don't!" I cried as I was draped over his knee. He threw my cape back and pulled down my pants, effectively baring my bottom. I gripped onto his leg, regretting everything instantly. "Siegfried!" I cried. "Don't! I'm sorry! Please!" I felt tears pool in my eyes.

"You're only sorry that you're not getting away with this behavior. Gilbert, I gave you warning after warning to behave. You just kept pushing. You deserve this." He said before bringing down the first swat. It felt like it covered both my bottom and my thighs. I jumped from the pain, yelping.

"Siegfried!" I cried at the second swat. He ignored me and continued swatting me. I started crying after the sixth swat. He was making sure I felt it, and I was. He started scolding me when I started crying.

"Gilbert, if you had just let Reginald wash your hair, we wouldn't be in this room. First you made a mess in your bathroom and Reginald, being your care giver, had to clean it up. That's what he believes. Second, you left the bathtub when I strictly ordered you to stay. You've constantly been disobeying me in that area. I've ordered you to stay in the tub, the corner, and in this room. Third, you seem to be throwing tantrum after tantrum! I don't appreciate it and it will stop _now_. Do you hear me?" I nodded at this. "I want a verbal answer Gilbert Beilschmidt!" He ordered, swatting me on my sit spots. I yelped, giving out a sob.

"Yesss sssir." I sobbed. He rubbed my back.

"Look at the mess you made of my room, Gilbert." He ordered. I covered my eyes. This was going to be his next point. He moved my cape so he could see my face. I looked away from him. I received a swat to my sit spots.

"OW! Sssiegfffriiieeed!" I bawled, whimpering.

"Obey me, Gilbert." I gulped and removed my hands from my eyes to look at the mess, blushing as I did so. It was a huge mess. Papers were every where, the quills were scattered, my toys were all over the place, clothes were strewn about the floor, and the ink pot had broken, sending glass shards about and the ink had blotted the floor where it hit and around the impact area. I gulped. I could barely even see the floor. "What did you think you would get out of making this mess?" I whimpered, turning my head away from him, refusing to answer. "Perhaps you thought the mess would make me change my mind about giving you the punishment you knew you deserved?" I blushed, whimpering in response. "Why else were you throwing everything at me, hoping it would stop me in my tracks?" I felt my breath hitch as I whimpered again. "Answer me, Gilbert. I don't want to assume that your answer is yes. I want to hear your opinion."

"You're right, you jerk!" I retorted. I saw his face get darker. "Wait! I mean- OWCH!" Siegfried was aiming for my sit spots and thighs deliberately now.

"That is no respectful way to answer me Gilbert Beilschmidt! I expect an apology when we get through here!" At the fifth swat I lost it. It _hurt_!

"Waah! I'm ssorry Ssiegfried! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" I bawled. He stopped immediately. He carried me to his bed and I bawled into his shirt. He held me to his chest, shushing me as he rubbed my back. "I'm so sorry Siegfried. Siegfried!" I repeated over and over again.

"Shush, child. You're forgiven. I love you very much Gilbert, I hope you know that." I nodded into his chest.

"I'm s-sorry Siegfried. I l-love you t-too!" I hiccuped after I said that. He started bouncing me.

"Shush." He kissed my forehead and a moment later both my cheeks. He laid against his pillows and headboard as he laid me on his chest, holding me there with his arms. He continued to rub my back with his hand and whispered sweet things into my ear.

At some point I realized I was feeling drowsy and had at some point stopped crying altogether. He kissed my forehead. "There we go, sweet child." He whispered. He pulled his covers up and laid me in his bed. "Get some sleep. Hopefully by the time you're done, this mess will be cleaned up." I looked around again, blushing again.

"Can I help?" He smiled at me, shaking his head. He put his hand to my cheek. I put my hands on his, holding it there.

"No child, you need to get some sleep. You're tired."

"What about my time out?"

"Forget about it. You don't need time out. I would tell you if you needed it." He kissed my forehead. "Now get some sleep." He smiled. "That's an order, soldier." I beamed at him before closing my eyes. I felt him brush my hair off my forehead before going to sleep.


	10. Upon Waking

I woke up some time later to see Siegfried had cleaned most of the room already and all he had to do was get the ink off the floor. That he seemed to be having a hard time of. I got out of bed and crawled over to the end of the bed. Siegfried looked up at me and I stopped in my tracks, smiling at him. He smiled back.

"Good afternoon Gilbert." He said, turning back to his work. He grabbed his towel before shoving it back into the bucket of water. He took it out, dripping, and started rubbing at the ink spot. It took five more times of doing this until the ink was finally gone.

"I'm sorry Siegfried." I said, dropping myself onto the floor. "Oof." I stood up and ran over to him. I crawled into his lap as he grabbed a different towel and started drying the floor off. I turned toward him and grasped his shirt in my hands as I he worked. He had an easy time of doing drying the floor and I was surprised when he picked me up with one of his arms but he used his other hand to pick up his bucket.

He emptied his bucket and threw both towels into the basket he put his clothes in. "Would you like to go with me to buy some new ink pots?" I nodded.

"As long as I get to stay with you." He smiled, ruffling my hair. I chuckled.

He walked us down to the stables and they set our horses for a ride. I got on my horse and Siegfried got on his horse before we started into the city so we could find ink pots. I just wanted to have some fun and hang around Siegfried. He had been gone for a while.

Siegfried stopped at a building and I tied my horse to the post like he did. He had me lead him inside and he started looking around. I just staid near him, watching some of the people look at us curiously. They didn't say anything though. I tugged on Siegfried after a few minutes. I'd gotten bored. He looked down at me.

"What is it Gilbert?"

"I'm going to go see what the candy store has." He took out a bag and handed it to me.

"That should be enough. Don't cause trouble and don't get lost. I'll come looking for you at the candy store when I'm done here." I nodded and headed out of the store. I got on my horse before trotting off. I bought some eggs and some treats for me and my men. The best part that happened was that I got challenged to a fight!

"Hey you!" called a kid standing next to the building. "What's in the bag?" He asked.

"Candy, eggs, and money. Why?" I held two bags.

"Give me your money!" He said, holding out his hand. "And you won't get hurt." I smirked.

"I've fought bigger than you." He grinned.

"Oh yeah?" He whistled and more kids came out of no where. "Can you take us all on?" I scoffed.

"Duh. I've fought more than this, and none of you have swords!" I cheered, pulling out mine.

They seemed to shrink in fear until they looked at it. Then they all bent over with laughter. I glared at them. "You call _that_ a sword? More like a dagger! My father has a sword, a real one!"

"How dare you mock my sword! This sword has cut off many a man's head!" I shouted at them. They only laughed harder.

"That 'sword' is more like a knife!"

"My mother uses that to cut open an apple!" I ran at them, ready to swing my sword but I stopped when I heard Knights Templar.

"Wait!" He shouted, running up behind me and wrapping his arms around me. I squirmed.

"Let go! I need to show these bastards what for!" I shouted at him, trying to make him let go.

"Okay but put your sword away!" Liron begged.

"Give me one good reason why I should!" I demanded.

"Because you don't want to do anything you'll regret."

"I won't regret anything!"

"Then perhaps because you are a Teutonic Knight? Have you even asked them what they want?"

"They want my things." I stated, no longer squirming in his grasp. "Let me go."

"Put your sword away and I will." I sighed but put my sword away, glowering at Liron for ruining my fun. Liron kept his word and let go of me, cautiously. "Thank you Prussia." I crossed my arms.

"What did you want?" I asked.

"To stop you. I came to play with you but I couldn't help but overhear you. I was just passing by to go to the castle and see if you were home from your crusade. I wanted to know how it went." I grinned. He grinned back. "So will you tell me?"

"First we need to get back to Siegfried."

"Actually, I'm here. You didn't need to wait outside." I got a brilliant idea, looking at Siegfried. I pointed at the kids.

"Their trying to bully me into giving them the money you gave me!" I whimpered. Siegfried looked at them.

"Tell me you didn't attack them." He seemed to plead. I nodded.

"I didn't but Templar made sure I didn't." I replied, pointing at Templar.

"I suggest you kids go home. I am the Grand Master of the Teutonic Knights and I know everyone in this city." He was going to prevent them from bullying anyone else who passed by. "Gilbert, come here." He said, bending down. I walked over to him and he picked me up "Templar if you wish, you may follow us. What all did you buy?" He asked me. He was leading our horses by their reins as we walked back to the castle.

"I bought eggs and candy. I tried to get enough to share with everybody. Siegfried? Why did they laugh at my sword?" He froze.

"You wielded your sword against them?"

"I didn't attack them with it. You also didn't answer my question."

"They probably laughed at it because they didn't think you would use it."

"No! They said it wasn't a sword. That it was more like a knife."

"Gilbert, don't listen to them. Their just brats who want something that had not been given to them. Unlike you, they've never been to battle. And just to be clear, Gilbert, if you ever use your sword against a civilian, I will forbid you to take it with you when you are going shopping."

"But I didn't-"

"No you didn't, but you were angry enough to try. Unless you have proper cause to believe they are pagans or nonbelievers of any sort you are not allowed to bring your sword against them. Am I understood?" He demanded. I sighed.

"Yes Siegfried. I understand." I laid my chin on his shoulder as he walked us back to the castle. I would just ask someone else. No, I have a better idea. I'll compare my sword to one of theirs. I know just where to get one too!


	11. Hariwini

The Teutonic Knights were in a meeting. I was there too but I wasn't listening. I was bored. Since the leader of the city was here too though, I was being forced to stay. I frowned, tugging on Siegfried's cape. He didn't look at me, he kept talking to Hariwini.

"Siegfried!" I yelled. He looked at me, sighing.

"What is it Gilbert?" He asked.

"I'm bored."

"We're in a meeting."

"I'm still bored. Where's Gofried?"

"Shush." I heard one of my men whisper. My hand was removed from Siegfried's cape and given a big piece of candy. I started sucking on it, trying to get it small enough to pop in my mouth. I turned and looked around. My men, the highest rank, were gathered here and were all listening to Hariwini.

I turned to walk away from them and go find an adventure to go on but Oswald picked me up and he gave me a puzzle toy. He gave me a big smile before turning back to what Hariwini was saying. I glared at Hariwini. How dare he think he can come in here and be more important than me! I stared at my toy before an idea popped into my head. I threw the toy above Hariwini's head and I succeeded in hitting him right in the head with it. Everyone froze. Hariwini put his hand to his head and started cursing about the pain.

Oswald gave me a look before setting me on my feet. Siegfried looked around to see who'd done it but everyone looked just as surprised as the next man. Siegfried looked back at the man. "I am so sorry Sir Hariwini. Thank you for your report on our success on the last crusade."

"Why the hell did I get hit with _that_?" He growled.

"I don't know sir."

"Just remind your _knights_ that their supposed to be mature, how else are they going to keep this place safe? I thank you for keeping this place safe, and your duties. We'll pay you the four hundred gold pieces tomorrow." Siegfried nodded.

"Thank you." Hariwini quickly turned and left, throwing an accusatory look at us. When he was gone, Siegfried looked at us. "Where's Gilbert?"

Uh oh.


	12. Money!

I was playing with Siegfried when our door was knocked upon. I looked up as Siegfried walked toward the door to answer. It was a servant of Hariwini. I frowned as he handed Siegfried a chest. I stood and ran over, interested to know what was in the chest.

"Payment for your efforts sir. Thank you." He bowed and was quickly gone from our door. Siegfried closed the door and set the big chest down. He flipped open the lid and I gawked at all the shiny things. I grabbed the crown and a bunch of the gold coins.

"I love crusades!" I cheered. "Lookie! I'm king!" I marched around, counting my gold I'd picked up. I stopped when I felt the crown slide down my face. I heard Siegfried laugh and I felt him lift the crown from my head and place it properly.

"Now it won't fall down your face, Gilbert." He kissed my forehead and I noticed he was on one knee, looking me in the eye. I smirked when he gave me a smile. "We'll need to count the money and divide it among us, and use some for taxes and bills." I frowned.

"That's lame. Why can't we keep the money for ourselves?" I whined.

"Because that's the way that money flows. It's a loop. We earn money from others and we pay with money and we receive more money. It's kind of like the circle of life, but much faster." I crossed my arms, looking away from him.

"The circle of life also sucks."

"They're both necessary." He replied, pulling me into his lap. I smiled and showed him my many golden coins. I'd taken twenty three golden coins. "You're rich Gilbert." He replied, smiling. I nodded.

"I'm richer than Austria, that's for sure." He closed my hands on the golden coins.

"It should be time for lunch. Are you hungry?" I shook my head. "Well you still need to eat. Come on." He picked me up and dropped my coins into the chest again. "Reginald! Come take this to my room." Siegfried called. Reginald came running and nodded.

"Yes Grand Master." He quickly picked up the chest and carried it toward Siegfried's room. I clung to Siegfried's shirt as he carried me toward the dining room. There he set me down and sat right next to me as everyone started coming in, plates coming in afterwards.


End file.
